


Siren

by lvlyhyuka



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Choi Yeonjun is a Flirt, Criminal Choi Yeonjun, FBI Agent Choi Soobin, M/M, One-Sided Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, hyuka is mentioned twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvlyhyuka/pseuds/lvlyhyuka
Summary: Choi Soobin is a new FBI agent who has been assigned to arrest the infamous criminal YJ. But how the heck is he supposed to do that when he has no leads, no help, and finds out how hot and dangerous it is to be around YJ?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> don’t like, don’t read <3
> 
> hope y’all enjoy <33
> 
> (rated mature for sum spicy scenes, language, mentions of guns, and sum violence)

When FBI agent Choi Soobin was first introduced to the case of criminal YJ, he thought it was going to be easy—a piece of cake, you know? But what Agent Choi totally didn’t expect was that it would take him more than nine months to _try_ to solve the case. Yes, that is correct. He hasn’t even solved the case yet, which means YJ is still roaming around the streets of South Korea, doing many criminal things that makes him deserve _at least_ thirty years in prison.

Now, Agent Choi has only been an agent for barely ten months. When it was his first month anniversary of being in the FBI, his supervisor gave him the case of YJ. Agent Choi wasn’t really surprised, because he's better than all the other agents here, despite being in the FBI for a shorter time than them. When he first got the case, he was greeted with a picture of YJ. The male was at least in his forties, raven hair, wrinkles all over his face, and his teeth were all crooked. To make a long story short, the male looked…ugly. But of course, Agent Choi didn’t pay any attention to the male's looks and tried to work on the case. A day after he got it, he found out where YJ was and went with a few other agents. The whole thing turned out to be a scam, and the agents left disappointed. Four days later, Agent Choi thought he had another lead, but it turned out to be the same. Three days later, the same happened again, and his supervisor warned him to not make any mistakes again, or he would have to turn in his badge and gun. So, for the next eight months, Agent Choi tried to find out where YJ was but is having no luck.

Currently, Agent Choi is walking inside the FBI building in Seoul. It’s kind of hidden, but people who live there know where it is. He has his own desk, but not his own office. If he solved this case, he would.

“Morning, hyung,” one of the other agents, Kang Taehyun, greets as he sees Agent Choi walking inside the floor from the elevator. Before Agent Choi was an FBI agent, he didn’t even know a Kang Taehyun existed. But now he does, and he’s glad because Taehyun is one of the best friends you can ever ask for.

“Hi, Tae,” Agent Choi greets back, smiling at the blonde-haired male. Agent Choi’s eyes widen when he notices Taehyun’s new hair. “Woah, you dyed your hair?”

“Y-yeah,” he says, flustered that the older man noticed.

(taehyun was kind of hoping for that.)

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Agent Choi replies with a small smile. “It looks nice. Good color on you.”

A pink blush spreads over Taehyun’s cheeks. “Th-thanks.”

“Mhm,” Agent Choi says, and with Taehyun following behind him, he starts walking toward his desk. “Did you not like the pink? Now that I think of it, you had brown, then red, then pink, and now blonde. I’m surprised your hair hasn’t fallen off yet.”

“Sh-should I not dye my hair again, then?” Taehyun asks, worried.

“I-I’m not saying that,” Agent Choi quickly assures, seeing the worriedness grow in Taehyun’s brown wide eyes. “Every color looks good on you, Tae. That’s what I’m trying to say.”

Taehyun lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh, okay.”

Agent Choi smiles. “Is Kim here yet?” 

“No,” Taehyun says. “Why?”

“So he doesn’t disturb me whilst I’m working on the case,” Agent Choi grumbles. His supervisor happened to be Kim Taehyung, and even though the male is _beautiful_ , he’s bossy and noisy. He doesn’t leave Agent Choi’s side for even a second when he finds out the younger is working on YJ's case.

“I think he’s just doing it for your own good, Soobin-hyung,” Taehyun says. “He just doesn’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m a grown man, and can take care of myself, thank you very much,” he mutters. “Do you have any work to do today, Tae?”

The blonde would offer to help Soobin with the case, but knowing the raven-haired male, he would say no. “Ah, no. I’m only the technical analyst, so I only have work when there’s a case.”

Soobin nods, not knowing what Taehyun is hinting at. “Oh, okay. Then why are you here?”

“D-do you not want me to be here?” 

“U-uh, that’s not what-”

Soobin is luckily saved by his phone ringing.

“I’ll go to my…office, then,” Taehyun says as he takes the opportunity to quickly leave, his face burning.

(if you haven’t gotten the clue yet, taehyun is in love with soobin, but the male is too dense to notice.)

“Okay…” Soobin stares after Taehyun, wondering what went wrong. Sighing, Soobin shakes his head, and checks who’s calling him: Kim Namjoon, a.k.a. one of his partners. With another sigh, Soobin answers the call. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Namjoon greets. “Are busy right now?”

“I was about to work on the case, but no,” Soobin says, sitting down on his chair. “Why'd you call, hyung?”

“Did you check the file I sent you?” Namjoon asks.

“What file?” Soobin says as he opens his laptop.

Soobin can tell Namjoon rolled his eyes. “You should really check your email.”

“Yeah, I know,” Soobin says. He goes to his email and sees that _Taehyun_ had sent him a file, not Namjoon. “It was Taehyun who sent me the files, hyung. Not you.”

“Right, whatever,” he says. “Just check them.”

“Why?” 

“Just do it, Choi.”

Soobin sighs, and he opens up the email Taehyun sent him. When the file is opened, Soobin is surprised that it’s a screenshot of messages sent between a _youknow1118_ to a _watermelon1032_ on a chatting website. Soobin skims through the texts and recognizes them as YJ’s text signatures.

(yes, even criminals have signatures in their texts.)

“Wow,” Soobin gapes. “They’re saying where they’re going to meet up and when. Are you sure this isn’t a trap?”

“We’re sure, Soobin,” Namjoon says. 

“It seems too easy,” Soobin says pointedly.

“How?” 

“Well, YJ didn’t even _try_ to hide his signatures,” Soobin starts, “they literally use each other’s names, it’s kind of obvious they were doing this for someone to notice, and they dead ass just put where they were meeting up and where. That _still_ doesn’t seem fishy to you, hyung?”

“Well, yeah,” Namjoon finally admits, “but it’s our only lead. We’ve been working on this case for over eight months. This is the lead we finally have. Are you going to go with it or not?”

Soobin sighs. If they end up dying, he’ll just blame it on Namjoon.

(besides, the older has an iq of one hundred forty-eight, so they wouldn’t end up dying, right?)

“Fine. So what time are we meeting up?”

“Tonight at eleven,” Namjoon replies. “YJ and BG are meeting up at Hangang park at twelve. We’ll just wait for them at the park around eleven fifty. When they show up, that’s when we’re going to attack.” 

“Aren’t they going to have other guys with them?” Soobin says.

Namjoon sighs. “Choi, just go with me on this one.”

“Fine,” he grumbles. “If we end up dying, it’s on you, hyung.”

“Everything’s on me these days,” Namjoon mutters. “Just get ready by ten-fifty. We’ll pick you up then.”

“What should I do now until then?” Soobin asks.

“Find out more information about YJ,” Namjoon orders. “We’re going to need all the information we can get to finally put him in prison.”

“Alright,” Soobin says. “See you then, hyung.”

“Bye,” Namjoon says before he hangs up.

Soobin sighs, and he places his phone down. He looks at his laptop before he looks in the direction Taehyun’s office is in. Soobin gives it a bit of thought, before he sighs, gets up, and starts to walk toward Taehyun’s office. He just hopes they won’t have an awkward conversation this time.

\--

Ten hours and fifty minutes later (soobin had arrived at the fbi building around twelve), Soobin is already ready. He has his bulletproof vest on, his small mic that’s built for being hidden somewhere on him, and his gun. He’s standing outside the FBI building, waiting for Namjoon to pick him up. Thankfully, Taehyung never showed up at Soobin’s desk today, and Soobin and Taehyun worked on finding information about YJ. 

“When is he getting here?” Soobin grumbles as he checks his watch. It’s only 11:51 PM, but Soobin is getting impatient. He bounces on the heels of his feet, checking his watch every five seconds. Finally, at a minute later, a black Chevrolet suburban pulls up in front of him. The window rolls down, Namjoon’s purple hair flowing in the wind.

“You ready, Choi?” he says.

“Duh,” Soobin frowns as he gets inside the car. There are two other people in the car: Min Yoongi and Park Jimin. “Hi, hyungs.”

“Hi, Soobin,” they return in unison as Yoongi starts to drive.

“Why did you guys take so long?” Soobin asks as he pulls on his seatbelt. 

“Someone wanted ice cream.” Namjoon gives Jimin a look.

“I was hungry!” he defends himself. “I haven’t eaten ever since five!”

“It’s okay, Jiminie,” Yoongi assures. “We all know how impatient Soobin and Namjoon are.”

“Well, I’m sorry for wanting to catch an infamous criminal, hyungs,” Soobin says sarcastically. “Yoongi-hyung, can you step on it? I want to get there soon.”

“Why?” he says, raising an eyebrow at Soobin through the rearview mirror.

“Just in case YJ and BG arrive early.” 

“Right,” Yoongi mutters before he steps on the gas.

\--

Ten minutes later, they arrive at Hangang Park. They can see the ‘I SEOUL U’ sign, and hide nearby the sign since that’s where YJ and BG are going to meet up. The four hide by some bushes, the only best hiding place they could find that is near enough the sign to hear what people from there are saying.

“Do you guys see any of them?” Namjoon whispers as he makes sure he has his gun in his pocket.

“No,” Yoongi whispers back. He looks down at Namjoon’s hand, rolling his eyes when he sees the younger’s hand on his gun. “Kim, why did you take your gun when you know you can’t use it?”

“W-what if we need it?” he says pointedly.

Jimin rolls his eyes before he hears footsteps. “Shh. Someone’s coming.”

The four quieten down, hiding lower in the bushes. They can see two dark figures walking toward the Seoul sign, stopping in front of each other. Though what Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin, and Soobin find weird is that the person who's supposed to be YJ looks as if he’s twenty-one, not forty. He’s also six feet tall, and in his file, it says he’s 5’8. Despite their questions, the agents stay quiet. The other person is male, and he has raven hair, wearing a white button-up tucked into black leather jeans. He fits the description the FBI has of BG, so who's the person BG is talking to?

-

“Hey,” he greets as he arrives in front of the pink-haired male. 

“Hey,” he returns. His eyes skim down BG’s body, raising an eyebrow at what he’s wearing. “Why are you all dressed up, Beom?”

“I don’t know,” he admits. “Just felt like it, I guess. So what do we do now, Jun?”

The older male looks around their surroundings, noticing some bushes nearby. He rolls his eyes, immediately knowing the agents are hiding in there. “They’re in the bushes.”

Beomgyu raises an eyebrow before he digests Yeonjun’s words. He slaps his forehead. “Those dumbasses.”

Yeonjun chuckles. “How long do you think we should wait?”

Beomgyu shrugs. “Up to you, hyung.”

Yeonjun nods, and he looks down at his watch. He sparks up another conversation with Beomgyu. The younger one knows what Yeonjun is doing, so he goes along with Yeonjun. Since they’ve been best friends ever since they were practically born, conversation flows easily between them. They spend around fifty minutes talking before Yeonjun decides it’s time.

“Well, bye, Beom,” he says, checking his watch again. “I have to leave now. Kim’s picking me up soon.”

“Aw, what a bummer, hyung,” Beomgyu pouts. “I wanted to spend more time with you.”

Yeonjun chuckles, and he ruffles Beomgyu’s hair. “Maybe later.”

“Alright,” he sighs. “Bye, then, hyung.”

“Bye.”

The two then separate ways and Yeonjun spares a glance toward the bushes. He sees them slightly moving but doesn’t pay any attention to them, putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He whistles a small tune as he walks down the sidewalk to go wait by the curb for ‘Kim.’ As he walks, he isn’t surprised when he hears four guns cocking, and four flashlights aimed at him.

“YJ, stop right there,” a voice filled with honey says, and Yeonjun turns around to see whom the lovely voice belongs to. He’s surprised when his eyes land on a _tall_ raven-haired male, clad in a dark blue FBI bulletproof vest, a white button-up, and black slacks. He looks handsome and fit, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. Yeonjun smirks, and he crosses his arms, looking the FBI agent up and down.

“Wow,” Yeonjun chuckles. “The FBI really let someone as hot as you in? That should be illegal.”

“YJ, you are under arrest for the murders and kidnapping of many people,” he says, ignoring Yeonjun.

(the pinkette can obviously see the blush on his cheeks, though.)

The agent walks toward Yeonjun as he puts his gun in its holster. He walks toward Yeonjun, taking out a pair of handcuffs.

“Shouldn’t you take me out to dinner first?” he asks as he lets the agent handcuff his wrists behind him.

The agent ignores him, and says as he finishes handcuffing him, “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get the gist,” he grumbles, rolling his eyes. Yeonjun turns his head around, locking eyes with the agent. The place they are in is dark, so dark that even though their faces are an inch away, they can barely see the color of each other’s eyes. Yeonjun smiles, and he blows a kiss toward the agent, catching him off guard. “Are you really going to arrest me, agent?”

“I am,” he huffs. “Why do you ask that when it’s so obvious?”

“Oh, because your buddies are already passed out,” Yeonjun says, and he cocks his head toward the direction the agent’s partners are in.

The agent raises an eyebrow, and he looks toward where his partners are. But his eyes widen when he sees them all passed out on the floor, their guns discarded from them.

“H-how-”

“Sweet dreams, agent,” Yeonjun says with a sweet smile.

The agent raises an eyebrow at him, but it isn’t long before he feels something hit the back of his head, making him fall to the floor. The last thing he sees is a pair of slippers stopping in front of him before his vision turns black.

\--

When Soobin wakes up, his head is pounding, which hurts like hell. The memories of last night don’t come to him immediately, so he’s confused as to where he is. He lets out a groan at the pounding of his head and slowly sits up to see if he can find out where he is. It looks as if he’s in an abandoned alley, emphasis on ‘abandoned’ because he doesn’t see Namjoon, Yoongi, nor Jimin, and he’s _sure_ he was with them last night.

“What the heck happened last night?” he mutters to himself. Soobin tries to get up, but his legs are too wobbly. He sighs, and decides to not get up. He checks his pockets to see if he has his phone, and to his disappointment, he doesn’t. He sighs again, and leans back against the wall. He stretches out his legs before he decides to get up again. He’s almost up when he suddenly hears a familiar voice.

“Soobin-hyung?”

The ravenette looks up, surprised to see Taehyun at the entrance off the alley. Soobin sighs in relief. “Tae.”

“What are you doing here, hyung?” he asks as he quickly walks toward Soobin.

“I-I don’t know,” he admits as he lets Taehyun wrap his arm around his waist. Soobin slings his arm around Taehyun’s shoulder as the younger helps him walk out of the alley.

“Where did you go last night?” Taehyun says. Soobin grimaces at Taehyun’s question, feeling even more guilty that he didn’t tell Taehyun that he was going out with Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jimin.

“I don’t remember,” Soobin mutters. “That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out.”

Taehyun sighs. “I’m going to take you to my place, and I’ll patch you up.”

“Tae, you don’t have to-”

“Yes, I do,” he interrupts. “It’s my duty as your best friend.” _And maybe future boyfriend, but that’s beside the point._

“Fine,” Soobin gives in, too tired and in too much pain to argue back.

“Good.”

\--

Fifteen minutes later, they arrive in Taehyun’s apartment complex building. Two minutes later, they arrive outside Taehyun’s apartment. He’s taking out his keys when Soobin lets out a loud groan, clutching his head.

Taehyun looks at him in concern. “Are you okay, hyung?”

“Ugh, I’m fine, Taehyun,” he lies, trying to smile at Taehyun.

“Hyung.” Despite only knowing Soobin for nine months, the blonde knows Soobin better than he knows himself. “I know when you’re lying to me. What’s wrong?”

“S-something must’ve happened to my head last night,” he finally explains. “It’s hurting. A lot.”

Taehyun frowns, and he tries to unlock his door quickly. He lets Soobin walk in first, the older thanking him. Taehyun walks in after him, closing the door behind them. They take off their shoes, leaving them by the door before Taehyun leads Soobin toward the couch. He helps him sit down before he walks toward the kitchen to make Soobin some tea and breakfast.

“What do you want for breakfast, hyung?” Taehyun asks.

“A-anything’s fine, Tae,” Soobin replies, letting out another groan.

“Coming right up, then,” Taehyun mutters as he tries to hurry up. As he lets the food cook on the stove, and the water boil in the kettle, he opens some of the cupboards to take out a few pills. He gets out two and serves Soobin a cup of water as well. Taehyun then walks toward the living room with the pills and cup of water in his hands. “Here you go, hyung. This can help your headache.”

Soobin accepts the pills and water from Taehyun, putting the pills in his mouth. “Thanks, Tae.” The blonde nods, and tries not to stare at how Soobin’s Adam’s apple moves when he gulps down the water. Soobin closes his eyes, and Taehyun grabs the cup from him. He gets up, walking into the kitchen. He continues cooking the food after placing the cup in the sink, and Soobin’s breakfast is soon done. Taehyun takes it to Soobin, the male accepting it from his hands. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it, hyung,” he says. Taehyun looks at Soobin in concern, and his eyes skim his face and hair. If it weren’t for the messy hair, Taehyun would’ve never noticed the dark patch in Soobin’s scalp. Taehyun grows more worried, and he gets closer to Soobin to see what the dark patch is. His heart drops when he realizes it is blood. “Hyung…you’re bleeding.”

Soobin’s eyes slightly widen. “I-I am?”

“Yeah,” Taehyun mutters, before cursing under his breath. He runs toward his bathroom, getting out his medical kit. He rushes back into the living room and starts working on Soobin’s injury.

“Ow, Tae, that hurts,” he frowns as Taehyun’s index finger _barely_ brushes against Soobin’s scalp.

“Hyung, I think you might want to go to the hospital,” Taehyun says as he wraps a bandage around Soobin’s head. “You’re bleeding a lot, and I didn’t even touch you when you said ‘ow, Tae, that hurts.’”

“I’m fine, Tae,” Soobin mumbles, looking down at his breakfast.

“What happened last night?” Taehyun demands. “You better tell me the truth, hyung.”

“I don’t remember,” Soobin repeats. “God, I can’t remember anything. I’m sorry.”

Taehyun frowns, now feeling guilty that he made Soobin feel sorry. “I-it’s fine, hyung. I’m sorry for pressuring you.”

“It’s fine, Tae,” he says, smiling at him.

Taehyun nods, subconsciously smiling back. He and Soobin are pretty close now, their faces barely an inch apart. Taehyun’s eyes drop to Soobin’s lips, but the older man is too busy focusing on his food. 

“Hyung…” Taehyun softly calls out, the urge to kiss Soobin growing faster by the second.

Soobin looks up at Taehyun, a slightly confused look on his face. “Yeah?” Instead of answering, Taehyun looks at Soobin’s lips, before looking up at the male’s eyes. Soobin is still confused as to why Taehyun called him but doesn’t fail to notice the younger leaning closer. Soobin doesn’t move from his spot. Before their lips can touch, though, Taehyun’s phone starts ringing, and he curses under his breath. “Is that your phone?” 

“Hyung, you don’t have yours,” he grumbles as he gets his phone from his bag. Taehyun smiles at the way Soobin says ‘oh’ quietly and softly under his breath. Taehyun checks the caller ID to see who’s calling him, sighing when he sees that it’s Taehyung. Taehyun answers the call. “Hello?”

“Kang Taehyun, where are you?” Taehyung demands. “You aren’t at work, and you’re three hours late.”

Taehyun facepalms himself, forgetting that he has work today. “Oh, I’m sorry, hyung. I forgot.”

“It’s…fine,” Taehyung assures. He never really was one to get mad at Taehyun. Maybe because of how alike their names are, or because they’re cousins, and they’ve been close ever since they were three. “Is Soobin with you?”

“Yeah,” Taehyun replies, glancing at Soobin. “Why?”

“I need to talk with him. Can you pass me him?”

“What are you going to tell him?” Taehyun demands.

“This doesn’t concern you, Taehyun,” Taehyung says sternly. “Now pass me Soobin.”

Taehyun frowns but hesitantly passes the phone to Soobin. “It’s Taehyung,” he explains once he sees the _cute_ confused look on the older’s face.

“Oh,” he frowns this time. With a sigh, Soobin says, “Hello?”

“Choi Soobin, who the fuck do you think you are?” Taehyung says angrily.

“I-I didn’t do anything, Taehyung!” Soobin exclaims, wondering why Taehyung is so mad at him this time.

“Exactly!” Taehyung agrees. “You didn’t do shit, which is why YJ got away last night!”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Do you not remember anything that happened last night, Choi?”

“No…”

Taehyung sighs. “Just come to my office, and we’ll talk. You have ten minutes to arrive.”

“But Taehyun lives thirty minutes away-”

_“Now.”_

Soobin sighs, and he hands the phone back to Taehyun. Soobin places the plate on the coffee table, getting up from the couch. 

“Where are you going, hyung?” Taehyun asks.

“Taehyung wants me to see him at his office,” Soobin explains. “Thanks for everything, Tae.”

“D-do you want me to come with you?” he offers.

“You have to go to work, anyway,” Soobin reminds, chuckling. 

“Ah, right,” Taehyun mutters, facepalming himself.

“We also kinda have to leave now, or I might get fired,” Soobin adds, a bit nervously.

“Why didn’t you tell me that sooner?!” Taehyun says as he quickly gets up. He grabs Soobin’s wrist, crouches down to get their shoes, grabs the keys to his car before they leave Taehyun’s apartment to head toward his car. 

\--

Soobin drives this time, even though Taehyun keeps telling him he can’t. At first, Taehyun gets in the driver’s seat, but Soobin is determined to drive them because Taehyun drives…slow. They would make it at the FBI building in thirty minutes instead of ten. So, when Taehyun gets in the driver’s seat, Soobin easily manhandles him onto his lap, and Taehyun is too shocked and his face is too red for him to move. Soobin smiles at him, before he places Taehyun down on the passenger’s seat, and climbs onto the driver’s seat. Soobin starts driving, and Taehyun eventually comes out of his shock, even though he still can’t believe Soobin, _his crush_ , _manhandled_ him. Not only that, but he put him on his lap. Taehyun would be lying if he said he wished that never happened again.

“And we’re here,” Soobin announces, parking Taehyun’s car. Soobin checks the time, a relieved sigh falling from his lips. “With only three to minutes to spare. Come on, Tae.”

“R-right,” he mutters, clearing his throat as he gets out of his car.

Soobin locks the car behind them as they start walking toward Taehyung’s office. As they walk there, a lot of other agents spare them a glance, some of them snickering amongst themselves. Soobin doesn’t notice it, too focused on getting to Taehyung’s office on time. Whilst Taehyun’s face is too red that he looks like a tomato. 

“Maybe you should go to your office, Tae,” Soobin suggests as they near Taehyung’s office. “That way maybe Taehyung won’t get any angrier at you.”

“O-okay,” Taehyun says. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Of course,” Soobin chuckles. “It’s only Kim.”

“Good luck, then, hyung,” Taehyun says.

“Thanks, Tae,” Soobin says, and the two smile at each other, before Taehyun finally leaves Soobin’s side. Soobin takes a deep breath before he walks toward Taehyung’s door. Once he’s outside, he knocks on the door, waiting for his boss to let him inside.

“Come in,” Taehyung allows, and Soobin opens the door.

“H-hi, Kim,” he nervously greets as he closes the door behind him.

Taehyung checks his watch. “I’m surprised you arrived on time.”

“Y-yeah,” Soobin says. He clears his throat. “You wanted to see me, Kim?”

“Yeah,” he says. “Sit down.” Soobin nods, and he sits down in one of the chairs in front of Taehyung’s desk. “To start, do you remember _anything_ that happened last night, Soobin?”

The ravenette gulps, knowing it’s serious since Taehyung called him by his first name. “No.”

Taehyung sighs, sitting on the chair behind his desk. He rests his hands on it, looking at Soobin with a stern gaze. Soobin feels himself shrinking underneath the older’s stare, but tries not to show it. “I’ll explain, then. You, Agent Kim Namjoon, Agent Min Yoongi, and Agent Park Jimin were supposed to catch YJ, and maybe BG. You were _so_ close to getting them, but you let YJ distract you, and one of his men gave you a blunt hit to the head. They also did it to Kim, Min, and Park. You four were supposed to be my best team, Soobin.”

The male nervously licks his lips, and he looks down at his lap. “I’m sorry, Taehyung.”

“I’ve already warned you about YJ,” he reminds. “I even told you eight months ago that if you failed again, you’d lose your job.” Soobin visibly flinches, waiting for the words that indicate he’s fired. They never come, not even a minute later. Soobin looks up, seeing that Taehyung is looking at him. “Do you _want_ to lose your job, Soobin?”

“No,” he immediately replies. “I-I love my job, Taehyung. Please don’t fire me.”

Taehyung sighs, running his fingers through his silver hair. “I’ll give you _one_ more chance, Soobin. If you screw up again, I’ll make sure no other FBI office or agency hires you, and you’re fired from this job. Understand?”

Soobin nods. “U-understood.”

“Good,” Taehyung mutters. “You may leave.”

Soobin knows if he stays behind to ask any questions, he’ll just annoy Taehyung further, so he just bows before leaving. Once he’s outside Taehyung’s office, he sighs in relief. He senses eyes on him, and he looks up, locking eyes with Namjoon. The older man seems to be in the same state as him, a bandage wrapped around his head, as well as a cast around his wrist. Soobin’s eyes widen, and he quickly runs down the stairs to go to Namjoon.

“Kim, what happened to you?” Soobin asks.

“When I passed out last night, my wrist landed wrong,” Namjoon explains. “I didn’t even notice that it was broken until Jin-hyung pointed it out.”

Soobin grimaces. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Namjoon assures. “I’ll be high on painkillers soon, anyway. How’s your head?”

“A bit better,” Soobin replies. “Taehyun fixed it up a bit for me this morning.”

Namjoon nods, a smug smile growing on his face. “Taehyun, huh?”

“Yeah,” Soobin says, too innocent to get what Namjoon is thinking. “He’s been my best friend ever since I joined the FBI.”

Namjoon nods again, and he swings his arm around Soobin’s shoulder. “Are you sure you and Tae are only ‘friends’?”

“Yeah?” Soobin looks at Namjoon, confused. “Why do you ask?”

“You are so oblivious, Choi Soobin,” he mutters, shaking his head. The words Taehyun told him months ago, when they first met Soobin, run through Namjoon’s head, but it’s about time Soobin knows about Taehyun’s feelings. “Don’t you see the heart eyes Taehyun always gives you?”

“No…?” Soobin frowns. “What are you implying at, hyung?”

Namjoon rolls his eyes. “Taehyun has a crush on you, for god’s sake, Choi!”

The younger stares at Namjoon until the words the other agent tells him hits him, and his eyes widen as big as saucers. “T-Taehyun has a _crush_ on me?”

“Duh,” Namjoon says. “But don’t say it too loud. We know how much of gossips everyone here is.”

Soobin nods, still not being able to believe what Namjoon told him. “T-Taehyun has a crush on me?”

“Yes, Choi Soobin,” Namjoon chuckles. “Get yourself a boyfriend, Choi. It’s about time. You’re bi, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” he mutters. “But…I only see Taehyun as a friend, hyung. Nothing more.”

“You can still get with him,” Namjoon says pointedly. “Try it out.”

Soobin shakes his head. “I’d just be leading him on, and I love him too much to do that to him. Damn it, I’m sorry, Taehyun.”

“Let the kid down easy, then,” Namjoon says. “He’s been crushing on you ever since you joined the FBI.”

Soobin nods. “I-I will.”

Namjoon nods this time, and he checks the time. “Shoot, I have to leave now. You sure Taehyun won’t call me, crying that you didn’t let him down easy? I’ll kill you, Choi Soobin. So will Taehyung for hurting his cousin.”

“I’m sure, hyung,” Soobin reassures. “Don’t worry about it.” Namjoon gives Soobin a stern look, before finally turning to walk away. Soobin sighs, and he turns around to walk toward his desk but lets out a surprised yelp when he almost bumps into Taehyun. “Ah, Tae, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” he apologizes, smiling sheepishly. “How did everything go with Kim?”

“It went…okay,” Soobin partially lies. “He gave me another chance.”

“That’s good,” Taehyun says. “But another chance to what?”

“To find YJ,” Soobin sighs. “He said if I failed again, he’d fire me, and make sure another FBI office or agency wouldn’t hire me.”

“Isn’t he taking it a bit far?” Taehyun says pointedly.

Soobin shrugs. “YJ hasn’t been caught yet, and Taehyung trusted _me_ to do it, even though I’m a new agent. I haven’t even been in the FBI for a year. I’ve failed a lot of times already, too.”

“You’ll get him this time, hyung,” Taehyun assures. “Catch that son of a bitch.”

Soobin lets out a soft smile, now seeing the love in Taehyun’s eyes when the younger one looks at him. Soobin’s heartstrings pull as he realizes he’s going to hurt his best friend soon. “Thanks, Tae. Uh, by the way, are you free later tonight?”

“Aren’t you going to stay to work on YJ’s case?” he says.

“W-what I need to tell you is more important,” Soobin says, feeling more guilty by the second. “So, are you free?”

“I’m free,” Taehyun says after a few seconds of thinking. “When do you want me to be ready?”

“Uh…” Soobin thinks about it for a bit. He wants it to be late enough where they’re alone in Taehyun’s apartment, but not too late that the blonde’s eyes are closing as Soobin tries to tell him that he doesn’t like him back. “How about around ten?”

“Sounds good,” he replies with a smile. 

“I’ll see you then, Tae,” Soobin says, smiling back.

Taehyun nods, and he smiles at Soobin one last time before he turns to walk back to his office. Once the blonde is out of sight and earshot, Soobin sighs in relief. He just has to figure out a way in which he won’t hurt Taehyun _too_ much. 

That’s going to be impossible.

\--

Whilst Soobin dreadfully waits for the clock to strike ten o’clock, he works on YJ’s case. He has a bit of Jimin’s help, even though the older one isn't in a good state. It seems as if he received a harder hit than Namjoon, Yoongi, and Soobin did because he is currently in the hospital. Soobin offers to come visit him, but Jimin denies since they need to concentrate on finding YJ. Hours later, Soobin still doesn’t have a lead, which makes him more stressed. His head stopped pounding hours ago, but now it’s pounding again, which isn’t helping him. He has a board filled with clues, YJ’s and BG’s pictures, strings and pins connected to papers, and maps of where YJ and/or BG can be. 

Soobin doesn’t even notice it’s nearing ten-forty until he hears a familiar voice call out his name: “Soobin-hyung?”

The male looks up, locking eyes with Taehyun. The younger looks a bit worried and sad, his coat on, as well as his stuff in his hands. He looks at Soobin with a small frown, and Soobin’s eyes widen as he remembers that he and Taehyun were supposed to meet around ten. It’s nearing eleven now.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Taehyun,” Soobin apologizes as he quickly gets up. He didn’t even realize everyone left. He and Taehyun are the only ones left on the floor. “I-I lost track of time. Shit, I’m sorry, Tae.”

“It’s fine, hyung,” he mutters. 

Soobin knows it’s not, but he doesn’t say anything as he quickly grabs his stuff, slinging his jacket over his shoulder. He faces Taehyun with a small nervous smile. “Ready to go?”

“Just tell me right now, hyung,” he says. “It’s getting too late for me.”

“I’m sorry, Tae,” Soobin repeats, his frown becoming bigger. “Let me make it up to you tomorrow. Deal?”

“You better, hyung,” Taehyun mumbles, but there’s a hint of a small smile on his face.

Soobin lets out a small smile, yet it falters as he remembers why he made Taehyun wait up so late for him. “I…need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Taehyun asks as he rubs his eye with his fist. Probably to rub the sleepiness out of them.

“I…” Soobin can’t bring himself to say it. Taehyun is his best friend, for god’s sake. Even if they’ve only known each other for nine months, Taehyun is the closest friend Soobin ever had. He doesn’t want their friendship to end. That’s the last thing he wants. But if he doesn’t, he’s going to hurt Taehyun even more when he gets a partner that isn’t him. 

“Just spit it out, hyung,” he says with a small smile.

Soobin takes a deep breath, wishing Taehyun wouldn’t look at him with his shining doe, brown eyes, and his lovely smile that shows his dimple on his right cheek. “P-promise me you won’t hate me for this.”

Taehyun’s smile falters, but it’s still there. “O-okay.”

“I’m serious, Taehyun,” Soobin says. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Taehyun’s smile turns into a frown. “H-hyung, you’re scaring me.”

“S-sorry.” Soobin clears his throat, forcing himself to just say what he wants to stay. “Namjoon-hyung…came earlier, and told me you have…feelings for me. I-is that correct?”

The color from Taehyun’s face drains, and he looks at Soobin with fear in his eyes. “W-what?” he faintly whispers.

“Do you have feelings for me, Taehyun?” Soobin asks. Taehyun gulps, licking his now chapped lips. Well, they _feel_ chapped. He averts eye contact with Soobin, but the older agent brings his chin up with his index finger and thumb. “Look at me, Taehyun,” he says softly.

“I…” Taehyun doesn’t want to confirm it, because, from the look in Soobin’s eyes, Taehyun _knows_ Soobin doesn’t like him back. “I…I _do_ have feelings for you, h-hyung.”

“Oh,” is the only thing Soobin says.

“I-I know you probably don’t like me back, b-but we can still try, r-right? W-we can date for a w-while, and s-see how it goes-”

“Taehyun, stop,” Soobin says, placing his hands on the blonde’s shoulders softly. “I mean this in the _nicest_ way possible, but…I’m sorry, Tae. I…don’t like you back. I love you, so, so, _so_ much, but I only see you as a friend. I’m sorry.”

Taehyun nods, looking down at the ground, with tears already falling from his eyes. He tries wiping them away, but they keep on coming. He hears Soobin sigh, and he’s pulled into Soobin’s arms soon. Taehyun squeezes his eyes shut, and he clenches the fabric of Soobin’s white button-up, starting to sob against the older’s chest. Soobin lets him cry, rubbing his back comfortingly as he mutters sorry and sorry all over again. It isn’t until Taehyun’s phone starts ringing that Taehyun quickly pulls away from Soobin, checking to see who’s calling him.

“H-hello?” Taehyun hears what the other person is saying before he hangs up. “I-I have to leave now, h-hyung.”

“Okay,” Soobin says. He wipes a tear that fell from Taehyun’s eye away with his thumb, but Taehyun pulls away, averting eye contact with Soobin. The ravenette’s heartstrings pull harder. 

Taehyun barely glances at Soobin, before he starts walking away. Soobin doesn’t know what else to say, so he sighs, running his fingers through his hair as he hears his only best and closest friend walk away from him. And probably walk away from his life.

\--

For the next month, Soobin doesn’t see Taehyun. The blonde never appears in his office or even in the FBI building. Whenever Soobin tries to go to Taehyun’s apartment, the door never opens. Soobin knows he’s not allowed in Taehyun’s apartment ever since he rejected him. Soobin tries asking Taehyung, but the older man ignores him, only sending a stern glare his way. Soobin tries asking Namjoon, but the older says he promised Taehyun he wouldn’t tell Soobin, and Namjoon is known for not breaking any promises. So, that’s when Soobin gave up. Taehyun will come around sooner or later, and Soobin has a case to concentrate on that’s way more important than his and Taehyun’s ‘love life.’

It’s been around thirty-one days, eight hours, nine minutes, and ten seconds ever since Soobin last saw YJ.

(not that he’s been keeping count.)

Soobin is now alone in this case, since Taehyung told Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jimin to drop the case. Soobin was supposed to work on it alone ever since the beginning, anyway. Not that he would ever tell his old three partners, but Soobin is glad the three were dropped from the case. This way, he can concentrate better without having to worry about what the older three would say. But this time, he doesn’t have Namjoon’s brain, Jimin’s cheesy jokes to keep him focused, nor Yoongi’s scoldings to get back on track. 

Currently, it’s February eleventh, and 8:14 in the morning. Soobin is barely arriving at the FBI office, despite having to be here an hour ago.

(he can blame the heavy snow if he’s accused of being late.)

Soobin’s clad in a black turtleneck underneath a black coat blazer, black slacks, and black leather shoes. It’s barely thirty degrees, so it’s freezing cold. But Soobin was trained to be in the field, even in the winter, so he’s used to the cold. When he gets to his desk, he smiles at a few other agents. He sits down at his desk, but it isn’t long before the landline phone on his desk starts ringing.

“Supervisory Special Agent Choi Soobin,” he says as soon as he answers the phone.

“Come into my office,” Taehyung’s voice orders on the other line. “I need to talk to you.”

Soobin suppresses back a groan. “I’ll be right there, sir.”

“Hurry up,” Taehyung demands, before he hangs up. Soobin sighs, and he places the phone back in its place. He stands up and starts walking toward Taehyung’s office. Once he arrives, he knocks on the door, waiting for Taehyung to let him in. “Come in.”

Soobin opens the door, stepping inside his boss’s office, before closing the door behind him. “You wanted to see me, Taehyung?”

“Yes,” he replies. “How have you been doing regarding YJ’s case?”

Soobin curses internally. “I’m doing fine. Why?”

“I think one agent might’ve found you a lead,” Taehyung says as he grabs a file from his file cabinet.

Soobin’s jaw slightly drops. “B-but I thought only _I_ was allowed to work on the case.”

“Yes, but you’ve been working on it for a month now,” Taehyung reminds. “In the span of said month, YJ has now killed four more people and has helped kidnap two people. He’s also now involved in drug trafficking and has been working with dangerous people. You also now need to capture BG as well, since he’s becoming as dangerous as YJ.”

“I-I can’t do all this by myself,” Soobin stutters. 

“That’s why I had SSA Jeon Jeongguk help you with this case,” Taehyung says.

Soobin’s eyebrows raise, thinking the name ‘Jeon Jeongguk’ sounds familiar. “Isn’t Jeon Jeongguk the guy you’ve been rumored sleeping-”

“Ahem,” Taehyung interrupts sternly, but Soobin can see the slight blush on his cheeks. “Excuse me, Soobin, that’s inappropriate.”

“Right, sorry.”

 _“Anyway_ , Jeongguk has agreed to help you,” Taehyung continues, handing Soobin the file he had in his hands. “He gave you YJ’s and BG’s next location, and arrested some of the people they were working with.”

“Wow,” Soobin says as he opens the file. There are three pieces of information: Jeongguk’s, YJ’s, and BG’s. There’s a picture for Jeongguk and BG, but none for YJ. “Why doesn’t YJ have a picture?”

“The picture in his old file is a fraud,” Taehyung says. “That’s some inmate YJ used for a distraction. YJ is actually twenty-one, not forty-three. He’s also _way_ more handsome than he appears in your picture, but that doesn’t matter.”

“How am I supposed to know who he is, then?” Soobin asks.

“From what Jeongguk tells me, YJ has pink hair,” Taehyung says. “I know it’s not much, but that’s the best we could get.”

Soobin nods. “Anything else?”

“Yes,” Taehyung replies. “You’ll be catching YJ tonight at eleven-thirty tonight, and if you fail, you’re turning in your badge and gun.”

“T-tonight?”

“Yes,” Taehyung says. “Why? Do you have a problem with it?”

“N-no,” Soobin mutters. “I just don’t have enough information-”

“Don’t worry about that,” Taehyung assures. “Jeongguk will be connected with you whilst you go catch YJ and BG.”

“W-what-”

“Dismissed,” Taehyung interrupts.

Soobin sighs. He looks down at his file, frowning at Jeongguk’s picture. Taehyung doesn’t say anything else, so Soobin leaves his office, wondering how the heck he’s going to be able to catch YJ _and_ BG with no help, plus no information about them tonight.

\--

At eleven-thirty, Soobin is clad in his suit and a bulletproof vest. He got rid of the long coat blazer since it would only distract him. Taehyung told him around thirty minutes ago Jeongguk would be here to pick him up soon. He also told him to make sure he has the files he handed to him earlier, his gun, and at least two pairs of handcuffs ready. As he clicks the handcuffs to his belt, Soobin can’t help but remember what YJ told him the day they ‘met’: 

_“Shouldn’t you take me out to dinner first?”_

It creeps Soobin out how soft but dangerous YJ’s voice was. He had a smug tone as well, looking at Soobin through his pretty brown eyes. Of course, Soobin couldn’t see them last time, but if he did, he knew he would’ve failed the mission. Obviously, YJ was only flirting to distract Soobin, but the male was trained for situations like that as well. 

“Choi, you ready yet?” comes Jeongguk’s voice from Soobin’s built-in mic in his vest.

“Yeah,” he replies. “Where are you?”

“Outside,” Jeongguk says. “Hurry up.”

“Will do,” Soobin mutters. He quickly puts his gun in the holster of his belt, before he grabs his badge from his desk, and starts jogging outside. He sees the black suburban Jeongguk is in nearby and jogs to the passenger’s side. He opens the door and gets inside. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Jeongguk returns. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Soobin answers. 

Jeongguk nods, and he starts driving. Soobin buckles himself in, and he and Jeongguk drive in silence for the next few minutes. Soobin doesn’t know what to say—he’s too focused on thinking about how he’s going to capture YJ and BG with no help. Soobin sighs, leaning on his elbow against the door of his side, rubbing his right temple with his right hand.

Jeongguk glances at Soobin. “You okay, Choi?”

“I’m fine,” he lies, sitting up.

“I’m a profiler,” Jeongguk deadpans. “I know you’re lying to me, Choi.”

The younger sighs. “It’s just… Kim didn’t even let me have any help, and he expects me to catch YJ _and_ BG? I ain’t Superman, for god’s sake.”

Jeongguk chuckles. “You gotta relax, Choi. Taehyung isn’t _that_ dumb to not give you any help. He’s letting three SWAT agents help you. All you gotta is call them in with your mic. If you somehow can’t reach out to them, I’ll help you.”

“How will you know I need help if my mic isn’t working?” Soobin says pointedly.

“I’ll put a camera on you before you leave,” Jeongguk explains.

“You really _did_ plan this all out,” Soobin mutters. “You know, maybe _you_ should arrest YJ and BG. I’m a newbie, after all. You’ve been in the FBI longer than I have.”

“Please,” Jeongguk scoffs. “If I was in your place, I would’ve already been killed.”

“Why do you say that?” Soobin asks, looking at Jeongguk.

“Never mind,” he mumbles. “You’ll do fine, Choi.”

“Thanks, Jeon.”

Around fifteen minutes later, the older stops outside a building that seems to have been abandoned. It’s nine floors tall, dark, and there’s barely one light on. It looks creepy, especially in the dark. The only source of light on it is from the moon, and even there the building is hard to see.

“We’re here,” he announces, parking the suburban nearby the building. “You have a flashlight?”

“Uh…” Soobin pats his pockets, finding the tool in the left pocket of his slacks. He takes it out, showing it to Jeongguk. “It’s right here. I also have my gun.”

The older nods, and he grabs something from the pocket inside his jacket. He puts it on Soobin’s bulletproof vest, and Soobin is surprised that he has trouble finding it. A few seconds later, Jeongguk is done, so he pulls away. “You’re all ready. Good luck, Choi.”

“Thanks,” he says before he gets out of the car. Soobin takes a deep breath, taking out his gun, and holding it and the flashlight in his hand. He looks at the building, before he slightly crouches down, turning on the flashlight. He starts walking inside the building, and carefully searches the entire floor. There’s nothing, so Soobin heads toward the elevator.

“I see movement from the fourth floor,” Soobin hears Jeongguk say in his Bluetooth. “Head there with caution, Choi.”

“Will do,” he mutters, the elevator doors opening. Soobin steps inside, and presses the fourth-floor button. The elevator doors soon close, and the elevator starts descending. It stops seconds later, the doors opening. Soobin carefully walks out of the elevator, looking both ways to see if he notices anyone. The coast is clear, so Soobin decides to go to the left first. He lets the flashlight illuminate his way, and he makes sure the safety of his gun is off before he rounds the corner. So far, Soobin hasn’t heard anything, and it’s been a minute since he arrived on the fourth floor.

 _Maybe Jeongguk-hyung was wrong_ , Soobin thinks to himself as he slightly lowers his gun. He sighs, about to speak into his mic, when he footsteps near where he is. Soobin curses under his breath, before he hides behind the wall, holding his gun against his chest as he tries to hear what the two people are saying.

_“Are you sure Kim wants us to deliver crystal meth to North Korea?”_

_“For the last time, yes, BG.”_

_“She’s never told us to go there. Maybe you heard wrong, YJ.”_

_“Maybe_ you _heard wrong.”_

_“You can be so dumb sometimes.”_

_“Thanks. Smooches.”_

By now, Soobin is _sure_ it’s only YJ and BG, so he decides to step out of his hiding spot. He aims the gun and flashlight at the two infamous criminals, making them wince at the bright light. 

“YJ and BG, you two are-”

Soobin stops talking when he sees _at least_ five tall, buff guys stop behind YJ and BG. They’re obviously taller and stronger than Soobin, and the agent bets one of them can knock him out cold with a _flick_ of his finger.

“Oh, it’s you again,” YJ says, and Soobin can tell there’s a smile on his face.

“Is this the lovely agent you were talking to me about, hyung?” BG asks, looking at Soobin.

“Who’s this?” one of the guys behind them demands.

“I-I am SSA Choi Soobin,” he introduces himself, cursing himself for stuttering. “You’re all under arrest for illegal drug trafficking, the murder of Melly Tuan-”

“There are too many people on that list,” YJ interrupts, scrunching up his nose. “We really don’t have time for that, agent. Though your voice is lovely.” Soobin sees and hears YJ start walking toward him, and soon feels the criminal’s breath barely an inch away from his face. “Now that I see you closer, agent,” he whispers, his cold fingers softly running across Soobin’s face, “you really are handsome. It’s a bummer I have to kill you, though. I would’ve had my fun with you.”

“I’m sending the SWAT team right now, Choi,” he hears Jeongguk say in his Bluetooth.

 _A bit too late for that_ , Soobin thinks to himself, finally looking at YJ. “Don’t touch me.”

“What are you gonna do if I do?” he mutters, placing his hands on Soobin’s nape, and nearing their lips together. _“Punish_ me? I’ve been a bad boy, haven’t I, agent? I deserve to be punished.”

“YJ-”

“Ugh, that name is getting so lame!” he groans as he pulls away from Soobin, making the agent internally sigh in relief. “Call me Yeonjun from now on, agent.”

“Yeonjun?” he tries, thinking the name sounds familiar. “Isn’t that-”

“Hyung, you idiot,” BG grits out, nudging Yeonjun’s side. 

Yeonjun giggles, letting out a small shrug. “Oops.”

“Knock him out, boys,” BG orders.

All the tall, buff guys look at Soobin, and he slowly takes a step back. He aims his gun at them, but they don’t show any retreatment or hesitance. Soobin curses to himself, wondering where the fuck the SWAT team is. He glances up, somehow being able to notice sprinklers on the ceiling. The other guys don’t seem to notice what he’s planning, so Soobin takes the chance to shoot at the sprinklers. Water starts showering down, getting into everyone’s eyes, since they’re looking up. Soobin quickly starts running, the water soaking his hair and clothes, but for now, he can’t care less. He starts running away, soon shoving down the handle of a fire alarm, making red lights start swimming around as alarms start going off.

“Jeon, where the fuck is the SWAT team?!” Soobin demands into his mic as he quickly tries to search for the elevator or a set of stairs.

“They’re not there yet?” Jeongguk asks.

“If they were, would I be running away right now?” Soobin snaps.

“Oh my fucking god,” Jeongguk curses. “I’m sorry, Soobin. L…c…t…foo…”

“Jeon?” he calls out, nearing his mic to his mouth. “Jeon?!”

Soobin can only hear static from his Bluetooth, Jeongguk’s voice going in and out. Soobin curses, and he rips his Bluetooth and mic away from his ear and vest. He leaves them on the floor, and raises his arm to his forehead, so the water won’t get in his eyes anymore. He soon finds a set of stairs, but before he can take one step forward, he feels someone grabbing his arm. He looks up, locking eyes with a fatigue looking woman.

“H-help me,” she pleads, clinging to Soobin’s arm as if her life depends on it. “P-please.”

“Can you walk, ma’am?” he questions. It’s in his nature—and the main reason for his job—to help people who need it.

The woman shakes her head. “M-my ankle is broken. I-I had to crawl here.”

Soobin nods, not seeming to think about how the woman’s ‘broken’ ankle isn’t raised from the ground, or how she isn’t on the ground crawling. “You’re going to have to be quiet, okay?”

The woman nods this time, but she collapses onto Soobin. He quickly catches her in her arms before she can fall to the ground. Without Soobin knowing, the woman smirks, and she grabs a needle from her pocket. She quickly inserts it in Soobin’s neck, watching as the agent pulls away from her, grabbing the needle that’s in his neck. 

“Sweet dreams, agent,” she says with a sweet smile.

Soobin glares at her, soon falling to the ground. It’s covered with water, as well as his whole body. He feels cold. He starts shivering, going in and out of consciousness. He hears faint voices behind him, and he manages to look up, a cloud of pink hair being the last thing Soobin sees before his vision turns black.

\--

The next time the ravenette wakes up, his vision is blurry, and the pounding of his head is back. Soobin lets out a groan, trying to get up, but finds out he can’t since his hands nor ankles budge. He sighs, looking down at his ankles. They’re tied to the legs of the chair, as well as his wrists behind it. Soobin sighs, blinking to try to get his vision clearer. It works, fortunately, and he manages to see that he’s in a dirty, rusty room. It has stains all over, but the good thing is, it’s already daytime, sunlight pouring into the room from the window nearby. Unfortunately, the window is eight feet above ground. Despite being 6’1, Soobin can’t jump two feet, and he’s too weak to try to jump or climb on the wall.

Soobin lets out a yawn, and he realizes that he’s not in his clothes from last night. He’s now in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. His hair is still wet, but he doesn’t feel as cold anymore, which is good. He wonders if he’s still in the same building as last night, or if they moved him. He just hopes his coworkers find him soon.

-

“What do you mean he’s missing?!”

“Tae, calm down-”

“I trusted you to protect him, and make sure he stayed safe!” he exclaims as he glares at Jeongguk. “Now not only will Taehyun kill me for sending Soobin off on that mission, but he’ll also kill you for not protecting him! How stupid can you be, Jeongguk?! I thought you were my best agent!”

“Kim Taehyung, calm the fuck down,” he says lowly.

“Yah, it’s hyung to you,” Taehyung frowns, crossing his arms.

“Then, _hyung_ , you have to calm down,” Jeongguk says softly as he slowly sits Taehyung down on a chair. Jeongguk sits across from him, grabbing Taehyung’s hand, so the silver-haired male can look him in the eye. “I’m sorry that I failed to protect Soobin, but I did everything I could.”

“I know you did, Gguk,” Taehyung mutters. “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“It’s fine, hyung,” Jeongguk assures. “How are we going to rescue Soobin, though?”

“They’re probably holding him captive in another building,” Taehyung says. 

“How are we going to find which building they’re holding him in?” Jeongguk asks.

“They probably have him in a building nine towns from their building they were in last night,” Taehyung says. “We need a hacker, though, to hack into their internet and cameras.”

“You wanna bring in Taehyun?” Jeongguk says, surprised. “He’s going to kill you for real.”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t,” Taehyung says. “He’s our only chance to save Soobin.”

Jeongguk sighs. “Fine, but if he kills me, you’re paying for everything at my funeral.”

Taehyung giggles. “Deal.”

\--

It isn’t until nine minutes later that Soobin hears the doorknob jiggle. He raises his head, and the door opens. By the fluff of pink hair, Soobin can tell it’s YJ. No, actually, it’s _Yeonjun_ now.

(soobin _swears_ , though, that he’s heard that name before in the fbi building, even though no other agent knows yj’s real name.)

“Nice to see that you’re awake, agent,” he says with a smug smile as he closes the door behind him. Yeonjun is holding a plate in his hand, and from the smell, Soobin’s stomach grumbles. “Someone’s hungry.”

“W-why are you keeping me here?” he questions, his voice sounding hoarse.

“You’re a federal agent,” Yeonjun says. “Why else would I keep you here? Do you know how much _money_ I can make with you?”

“Y-you’re going to _sell_ me?”

“Of course not, agent,” Yeonjun giggles. “I’ll put you for sale, but I obviously won’t let anyone buy you. You’re too precious for anyone to buy except me.”

“I’m not a fucking object,” Soobin snaps, surprising Yeonjun by the venom in his voice. “You’re holding a federal agent captive, someone from the FBI, someone from the government. Do you know how much trouble you’ll be in when you get caught?”

“Agent, if I was scared about getting caught,” Yeonjun says as he starts walking closer toward Soobin, “I would’ve let you go hours ago. I ain’t scared of some worthless time in prison.”

“You can spend your _whole life_ in there.” 

Yeonjun shrugs, and he crouches down to be at eye level with Soobin. “I don’t mind. I’ve been to prison before, I easily got out. Do you think I’m scared, agent?”

“You can be executed,” he continues, desperate to try to find a way out of here.

Yeonjun shrugs again. “More fun for me. Now are you going to continue to try to get yourself out of here, or do you want to eat?”

“I want to get out,” Soobin says. 

“Well, too fucking bad, agent,” Yeonjun smirks, grabbing the plate he left on the table that’s in the room. “Now open up.”

“Just fucking leave,” Soobin snarls.

“Too bad, agent,” Yeonjun says as he walks toward Soobin. “You’re stuck with me. Now eat, or I’ll force you to eat.”

“Fuck off,” he scowls.

Yeonjun raises an eyebrow. “Fine. I’ll force you to eat, then.” Before Soobin can tell Yeonjun to fuck off again, the pinkette is already straddling him in his chair. He picks up the chopsticks, and places some food in his mouth, not chewing on it or swallowing it. Yeonjun looks at Soobin, the agent looking back at him in confusion. Yeonjun smirks, and he leans down, pressing his and Soobin’s lips together. Soobin’s eyes widen, and he just sits there, not kissing Yeonjun back. The pinkette lets out a grunt, and squeezes Soobin’s waist, making him let out a groan, accidentally opening his mouth. Yeonjun then lets the food in his mouth go into Soobin’s mouth, and he pulls away, making Soobin accidentally swallow the food. “If you keep resisting, I’ll continue doing that.”

Soobin glares at Yeonjun. “How am I supposed to eat if my hands are tied?”

“I’ll feed you,” he says as if it isn’t obvious. “You have the option to get fed by the chopsticks, or by my mouth. Which one do you want?”

“Y- Chopsticks,” Soobin grumbles, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Good boy,” Yeonjun mutters, before picking up some food with the chopsticks.

\--

“I’m here,” the two hear as they wait in front of the male’s office.

“Taehyun,” his cousin says in relief as he quickly engulfs the male into a hug. “God, I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“We literally saw each other yesterday,” he states, but still hugs Taehyung back. Taehyun looks up, noticing Jeongguk awkwardly standing there. “Hi, hyung.”

“Hi, Tae,” he returns. “Glad to see you’re back.”

“Yeah,” Taehyun says as he pulls away. “What was so important, anyway, hyungs?” Taehyung and Jeongguk look at each other, now regretting that they agreed to let Taehyun come over. “Hyungs?”

“Soobin…” Taehyung starts, nervously gulping.

At the mention of Soobin’s name, Taehyun tenses up, but that also gets his attention. “W-what about S-Soobin-hyung?”

“He’s been captured,” Jeongguk finally says, “by YJ, and we need your help to rescue him.”

“He’s been _what?!”_

“Tae, calm down-”

“How can I calm down when Soobin is probably already dead?!” he exclaims. “Urgh, I could kill you two right now! Who’s idea was it to send him off on that stupid mission?!”

“M-mine,” Taehyung says quietly.

Taehyun glares at Taehyung and starts to pounce on him, but Jeongguk grabs him by the waist to hold him back. “Taehyun, calm down.”

“No!” he yells. “Because of Taehyung, Soobin-hyung’s probably already dead! Lemme at him, Jeon.”

“T-Taehyun, Soobin’s still alive,” Taehyung says, making Taehyun stop struggling against Jeongguk.

Taehyun still glares at Taehyung, though. “How do you know for sure?”

“We still have the camera on him,” Jeongguk realizes. “We can check from its CCTV.”

“You barely realize that, hyung?” Taehyun snaps.

Jeongguk sheepishly smiles, and lets go of Taehyun. Thankfully, the blonde runs inside his office. He sits down on the chair in front of his computers and turns them all on. They take a few seconds to process, but Taehyun soon starts typing into his computer. The screen starts changing, and the computer’s screen changes into the FBI website. Taehyun goes to the CCTV section and clicks on the one that says _camera footage #1044_. Taehyung and Jeongguk are a bit surprised at how Taehyun knows how to manage the FBI’s website so well, but then again, Taehyun _is_ known for his hacking skills. When he clicks on the camera footage, Soobin’s camera’s CCTV pops up on the screen, and they can see that he’s in an abandoned room. It looks dirty, and there are stains everywhere.

“At least he’s safe,” Taehyung mutters in relief.

“We don’t even know that for sure,” Taehyun grumbles. “How did they not find the camera?”

“It was built to blend in,” Taehyung explains, before Jeongguk can. The second oldest looks at Taehyung in surprise, wondering how he knows that information when Jeongguk never told him. 

“Oh,” Taehyun says. “Well, do any of you recognize the building or room?”

“No,” Jeongguk sighs. “That room could be in any building, for all we know.”

Taehyun opens his mouth to say something, but he closes it when they all hear the door of the room Soobin is in opening. They all stay quiet, their eyes widening when they see a pink-haired male wearing a black and white striped open shoulder shirt french tucked into black jeans ripped at the thigh. The pinkette has a thick black choker around his neck, as well as two silver chains dangling down from it. He has brown eyeshadow around his eyes, as well as liquid eyeliner and mascara, and a coat of pink lipgloss on his pouty lips, making them shine underneath the dim light in the room. His pink hair is straightened, and sort of messed around, part of his forehead showing.

“Who’s that?” Taehyung asks.

“I don’t know,” Jeongguk and Taehyun mutter in unison.

\--

After Soobin decides he is full enough, and can’t eat anymore, Yeonjun leaves him alone in the room. Soobin has been alone ever since, and it’s been at least forty-five minutes. He wants to get out of here, and he wishes he can break out of the _very tight_ ropes that are digging into the poor skin of his wrists and ankles. To make matters worse, he’s starting to get thirsty.

Soobin groans, raising his head, just in time for the door opening, and Yeonjun coming in. But instead of wearing the yellow sweater and cargo pants he was wearing earlier, he’s now dressed in _fancier_ clothes, his hair and makeup done. The shirt he’s wearing makes his collarbones show a bit, as well as his shoulders. His lips look poutier with the lipgloss he put on them, and god, Soobin swears he’s never seen anyone prettier.

“I’m back,” Yeonjun announces in a sing-song voice, closing the door behind him. “Did you miss me, agent?”

“N-no,” he says. “W-why are you all dressed up?”

“Why are you asking?” Yeonjun says, slightly raising an eyebrow. He smirks, and he trails his way toward Soobin. Yeonjun hooks his index finger underneath the younger’s chin, tilting up, so the two can lock eyes. “Do you care about my whereabouts, agent?”

“No,” he scoffs, pulling his chin away. “I just want to get out of here.”

“Well, you are going to,” Yeonjun says, surprising Soobin. “You’re coming with me.”

“I-I am?”

“Mhm,” Yeonjun says, nodding. “I need you to come with me, and pretend to be my fiancé.”

Soobin almost chokes on his own saliva. “W-why?”

“Let’s just say the place we’re going to isn’t too friendly to single people,” Yeonjun mutters.

“But you’re the ‘infamous’ YJ,” Soobin reminds. “Aren’t people supposed to be afraid of you?”

“Not everyone is afraid of me, agent,” Yeonjun says pointedly. “Speaking of which, what’s your name, agent? I kinda need to know.”

Soobin stares up at Yeonjun, wondering if it would be a good idea or not to tell Yeonjun his real name.

(little does soobin know, taehyun and the rest are wishing he doesn’t behind the camera.)

“M-my name is Soobin… Choi Soobin.”

“Soobin,” Yeonjun tries, liking the way the name rolls off his tongue.

(he can’t wait to see how it rolls off his tongue when soobin’s doing unholy things to him.)

“That’s a nice name.”

“Thanks,” Soobin mutters. “If I’m going with you, am I going to go with the sweatshirt and sweatpants on?”

“Of course not,” Yeonjun chuckles, stepping away from Soobin. The agent subconsciously lets out a quiet sigh of relief. “Someone will come in here soon to give you something to change into. They’ll dress you, and do your hair and makeup. There’s also going to be someone else that’s going to make sure you don’t escape.”

“Okay,” Soobin says.

(to be honest, he’s not sure if he even wants to _try_ to escape with the way yeonjun is looking, and the way the pinkette is looking at him.) 

“Okay,” Yeonjun repeats. “I’ll leave you alone now. Make sure the people don’t touch you in places they shouldn’t be touching, Binnie. Bye~!” With that, he strolls out of the room, making Soobin shake his head. Surprisingly, not even a minute later, Soobin hears a knock at the door, before it is open, two males appearing, one with his hands filled with makeup stuff, an outfit that seems like it costs more than what Soobin earns in a year, and shoes. The other one is buff but short. Although the guy is short, Soobin makes a mental note to himself to not piss this guy off, because he looks _scary_.

“Hi!” the male with the makeup stuff greets excitedly. “My name is Choi San, and I’m your stylist for today!”

“H-hi,” Soobin returns, smiling a bit. He gulps at the sight of the buff guy. “A-and you?”

“Name’s Taeyang,” he says. “You try to escape, you’re dead. Got that?”

“G-got it,” Soobin mutters. 

“Now that we all know each other, let’s get started!” San says excitedly. “Ready, Soobin?”

“H-how do you know my name?” he asks as San comes up to him to start untying him.

“We found your badge lying on the floor,” San explains as he finally frees Soobin’s wrists.

The ravenette sighs in relief. “Thank god. The ropes were killing me.”

“Sorry about that,” San apologizes sheepishly.

“It’s fine,” Soobin assures, smiling at San. “It isn’t your fault.”

The older nods, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Taeyang looks at San and Soobin with an eyebrow raised but doesn’t say anything. San leads Soobin toward a spot by the door and motions him to sit down on the chair he surprisingly brought with him. Soobin complies, and Taeyang leaves the room suddenly. Before Soobin can ask San where he went, Taeyang comes back inside the room with a mirror connected to a desk. The desk must’ve at least weighed two hundred pounds, so Soobin’s surprised Taeyang can carry the desk by himself.

“Thanks, hyungie,” San says with a smile, showing his dimples on both of his cheeks. Taeyang grunts, going to stand by the door. “How do you want your hair, Soobin?”

“Uh, whatever is fine,” he replies.

“Thank you,” San says in relief. “No one ever lets me do their hair by my style, which sucks, so thanks, Soobin.”

The male smiles at San from the mirror. “Of course.”

San smiles back. “Well, to start, I’ll dress you in your outfit first, so it doesn’t mess up your hair and makeup.” Soobin nods and San motions him to get up. Soobin does, and San hands him the hanger he is holding. Soobin grabs it and looks down at the outfit: a simple black tux with matching leather shoes. Although it’s simple, by the brand, Soobin can tell it costs a lot of money. He makes another mental note to himself to make sure to not stain the tux. “You change right here. Taeyang and I will look away.”

“No fishy business,” Taeyang reminds before he turns around to face the wall.

Soobin nods, and San turns around to face the wall as well. Soobin sighs, and he places the tux down on the chair to undress. He takes off the sweatshirt and sweatpants, before he puts on the black button-up, tucking it into the black slacks. He put the black striped blazer on top of the button-up before he ties the black tie around the collar of his shirt. Once he’s done, he pulls on the black socks and puts on the black shoes.

“I’m done,” he announces.

San turns around, letting out a low whistle when he sees Soobin. “Wow. If I wasn’t engaged, I would totally let you bone me.”

Soobin giggles shyly, looking down at the floor. “S-so my hair and makeup?”

“Right,” San mutters, and he pats the chair. Soobin gets the message, and he goes to sit down on the chair. San starts some light conversation with Soobin as he starts working on the younger’s hair. He soon starts working on Soobin’s makeup. “Done!”

“That fast?” he says as he looks at himself in the mirror. San straightened his hair, and parted it to the side, but ruffled up his hair to make it look messy. San also put some light eyeshadow around Soobin’s eyes, before applying some lip balm to his lips. “Wow. Thanks, San.”

“Of course,” he says with a smile. “Taeyang-hyung, what time is it?”

Taeyang looks at his watch. “4:56.”

“Okay,” San says. “YJ is waiting outside, and the ride to the place you two are going is around two hours away. You guys have to get there at seven-thirty, so you better leave now.”

“Okay,” Soobin says. “Thanks again, San.”

“Of course,” he repeats. “Good luck, Soobin.”

“Thanks.” 

“I’ll be leading you toward where YJ is,” Taeyang says as he turns around as well. Soobin nods, and he sends San one last smile before he and Taeyang walk out of the room. The only sound between them is the sound of the small heels Soobin’s shoes make as he walks. Besides that, they’re both silent—Soobin is too scared to say anything, whilst Taeyang was taught to keep silent. Around three minutes later, they arrive outside of the building, and Soobin finally notices that they’re in one of the most abandoned places in South Korea. No wonder he didn’t recognize the room he was in. There are two Suburbans, one filled with six guards, whilst the other one has two guards in the front. The backseat is empty, but that’s because Yeonjun is outside the car waiting for someone or something. “We’re here.” 

Yeonjun looks up, his eyes slightly widening when he sees Soobin. His eyes rake down the younger’s frame, and a small smirk crawls onto his face. “I see San did his job well.”

“Where are we going?” Soobin asks.

“You’ll see,” Yeonjun replies. He looks at Taeyang. “Are you coming with us?”

The oldest shakes his head. “I have to stay here to make sure no other feds show up.”

“If they do, and they’re here to rescue Soobin,” Yeonjun says, looking at the said agent, “tell them they’re too late. He’s under _my_ control now.”

“N-no, I’m not,” Soobin scoffs, but he can feel his cheeks start to heat up.

“Sure you aren’t, Binnie,” Yeonjun says, patting Soobin’s cheek. Surprisingly, Yeonjun’s touch is warm, unlike last time. “Let’s go now, or else we’ll be late. Call us if anything happens, Taeyang.”

“Will do, YJ,” he assures, bowing.

Yeonjun nods as he gets inside the car, one of the guards opening the door for him. Soobin hesitantly gets in after him, and the guard closes the door after him. Soobin makes sure to stay as far away as possible from Yeonjun, but when the car starts moving, Yeonjun comes closer to him, intertwining their fingers.

“What are you-”

“We have to act like fiancés, remember?” Yeonjun says, rolling his eyes. “Speaking of which, here’s your ring.” One of the guards in the front hands them a velvet box, and Yeonjun grabs it. He opens it, and inside there are two rings: a gold wedding band, and a round eternity engagement ring. Yeonjun grabs the wedding band, and at first, Soobin thinks he’s going to put it on, but Yeonjun hands it to him instead. Soobin doesn't have any questions as he puts the ring on, Yeonjun putting the diamond ring on his left ring finger. “Looks pretty, doesn’t it?” he asks as he holds his left hand up.

“Yeah,” Soobin mutters, telling the truth. The diamond ring looks as if it was made just for Yeonjun, fitting so perfectly on his finger. As well as the gold wedding band on Soobin’s finger. “How long are we going to have to act like a couple?”

“Until we finish our mission,” Yeonjun replies. 

Soobin’s eyes slightly widen. “W-what mission?”

“We have to kill Kim Sang-hoon,” Yeonjun explains.

(to be honest, yeonjun doesn’t even know _why_ he’s explaining jack to soobin. he’s supposed to be his _prisoner_ , for god’s sake, not his partner in crime.)

Despite his thoughts, Yeonjun continues, “He’s the top Mafia boss in South Korea, and has done so much illegal shit. He’s even tried to kill my own people.”

“Haven’t you done illegal ‘shit’ so many times, too?” Soobin says pointedly.

Yeonjun stays quiet, not knowing how to respond. “Yes, but Kim Sang-hoon is more dangerous than I am,” he eventually says. “We have to kill him before he kills me.”

Soobin shakes his head. “Is that all you care about?”

“Duh,” Yeonjun says. “I’m too young and pretty to die.”

“Can’t argue with you there,” Soobin mutters under his breath, so Yeonjun can’t hear him.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

Yeonjun stares at Soobin for a long ten seconds, and Soobin tries not to give in. Finally, Yeonjun shrugs. “Whatever, then. Oh, and you can’t act like yourself. You have to act badass. And try not to make it obvious you work for the government, or else you’ll get _all_ of us killed.”

 _“Or_ I can just call a few other feds, and arrest everyone,” Soobin says.

“That’s boring,” Yeonjun frowns. “Just stick with our plan.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I’ll kill you myself.”

\--

“I can’t watch this anymore,” Taehyun mumbles as he gets up from his chair, turning to face the wall. They’re still watching the CCTV from the camera Soobin still has on, and they get to the part where YJ tilts Soobin's chin up, so the two can look at each other in the eye. Taehyun, obviously still having a crush on Soobin, gets jealous, and decides to turn away. 

“I’m sorry, Tae,” his cousin sighs, feeling bad for the younger. 

“It’s fine, hyung,” he mutters. “Just tell me when YJ leaves.”

Taehyung nods, and he turns back to the computer screen. He and Jeongguk watch as Yeonjun hands Soobin an outfit, and he soon leaves. 

“YJ’s gone now, Taehyun,” Jeongguk announces.

Taehyun slightly turns, glancing at the computer screen. He sighs in relief once he sees YJ nowhere to be seen. “Thank god. I wanted to punch the screen.”

“You still have feelings for Soobin, don’t you?” Taehyung says.

Taehyun ignores him, though. “Where did YJ go?”

“He left to wait for Soobin,” Jeongguk explains. “He and Soobin are going somewhere.”

Taehyun’s eyes slightly widen. “Is he going to let Soobin go?”

“No,” Taehyung replies. “He’s still holding him captive, but YJ needs Soobin for his mission.”

“What mission?” Taehyun asks.

Jeongguk shrugs. “We don’t know yet.”

The three then stay quiet, watching as a raven-haired and brown-haired male enter the room. The slightly shorter one—the one with raven hair—has a big smile on his face, his hands full of makeup and clothing stuff. The other one is slightly taller, but stronger. He glares at Soobin as the excited one makes Soobin sit down on a chair. It isn’t long before the excited one hands Soobin a nice and expensive suit to change into. 

“No, no, no,” Taehyun mutters as he and the other two watch Soobin take off his shirt, which makes the camera fall to the ground.

(taehyun and jeongguk just fail to realize that yj had changed soobin’s clothes, so they failed to question: how did the camera land on soobin’s new shirt?) 

“We lost him,” Jeongguk groans, cursing under his breath as the computer screen turns into static.

“I’m sure he’s going to be fine, guys,” Taehyung says.

“How do _you_ know, hyung?” Taehyun demands. “You’re the one who put him on the mission, anyway. We’re going to need help.”

“From who?” Jeongguk asks. “No one even knows Soobin is even arresting YJ.”

“Someone does,” Taehyun says as he remembers about a certain older male.

“Who?”

“Beomgyu-hyung.”

\--

The now silver-haired male walks out of the building, fixing the cuffs of his sleeves, before adjusting his tie. His hair is slightly curled, and there’s some light makeup on his face. He looks up, noticing the suburban car with two guards standing in front of it.

“Did YJ leave already?” he questions.

“Yes, BG,” one of the guards replies. “Are you ready to leave now?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu sighs, running his fingers through his newly dyed silver strands, which messes up his hair. He starts heading toward the door of the backseat, but before he can get in, his phone starts ringing. He stops walking, and he takes his phone out to see who’s calling him: _kang taehyun_. Beomgyu curses under his breath, and he looks up at the guards. “I’ll be back. I actually…forgot my bag inside.”

The other guard nods. “Take your time, sir.”

“Thanks,” Beomgyu mutters before he quickly jogs inside the building. He makes sure there’s no one near him before he answers the call. “Supervisory Special Agent Choi Beomgyu.”

“Hyung,” Taehyun’s lovely voice says.

(beomgyu always loves hearing it.)

“Are you busy right now?”

“I am, but I can make time for you,” Beomgyu replies, already knowing that Taehyun’s cheeks are turning red.

 _(“nO, i DoN’t HaVe A cRuSh On YoU, hYuNg.”_ beomgyu calls that bullshit, but knows taehyun has a crush on soobin.) 

“Y-you’re such a flirt, hyung,” Taehyun mutters shyly.

“You love it, Tyunnie,” Beomgyu chuckles. “Why'd you call?”

“Ah, right,” Taehyun says. “Uh, I kinda need your help.”

That sparks Beomgyu’s interest. “With what?”

“Finding Soobin-hyung,” Taehyun says. “He’s been missing ever since yesterday.”

“Is it because he was trying to arrest YJ?” Beomgyu asks, despite knowing the answer.

“Yeah,” Taehyun sighs. “We need your help rescuing him.”

“Oh,” Beomgyu says. “Okay. I’ll help you guys.” 

“Thank you,” Taehyun says in relief. “Can you come to the FBI building right now?”

“Sorry, but I can’t, Tyun,” Beomgyu says apologetically. “How about I go to your apartment later instead?”

“O-okay,” Taehyun says.

“Are you getting shy, Taehyunie?” Beomgyu questions teasingly. Even though he asked, he already knows Taehyun is getting shy, especially since he asked if he should go to his apartment. And Beomgyu knows why: the last time he went to Taehyun’s apartment…things got _spicy_ between the two.

“N-no,” he huffs. “J-just try to come to the FBI building, and if you can’t…then you can come to my apartment.”

“Deal,” Beomgyu agrees.

(he makes a mental note to himself to leave late, so he can go to taehyun’s apartment.)

“See you then, Tyun.”

“B-bye,” he mutters, before ending their call.

Beomgyu chuckles at Taehyun, putting his phone away. He finally walks out of the building and jogs toward the car, one of the guards opening the door for him.

“Sorry for taking so long,” he apologizes as he gets inside. “I couldn’t find my bag.”

“That’s fine, sir,” the first guard assures. “We’ll be leaving now.”

Beomgyu nods, and the other guards get inside the car. The second guard turns on the car, shifts the gear to drive before he starts driving them toward their mission.

\--

After Yeonjun confessed that he would actually kill Soobin if he doesn’t stick to their plan, the FBI agent stays silent. Their fingers are still intertwined, especially since Soobin doesn’t dare move his hand. During the ride to wherever they’re going, Soobin just looks out the window, hearing Yeonjun and his guards talk in Japanese. Soobin has actually learned Japanese before since it is a requirement for the FBI to at least be bilingual. He also knows English, a bit of Spanish, and a bit of Chinese. He perfectly understands what the other three are saying—mostly stuff about their mission—but Soobin doesn’t bother making the others acknowledge that he knows Japanese as well, so he stays quiet.

The three don’t talk for long and stop talking five minutes later. Soobin just glances at Yeonjun out of the corner of his eye, before looking back out the window. For a long two hours and two minutes—not that Soobin is keeping count—the Suburban finally stops outside a huge building. The sky is already dark, and the four can see men and women in fancy suits and cocktail dresses standing outside the building, enjoying their time as they drink a cup of sparkling champagne.

 _“This_ is the place?” Soobin asks.

“Yeah,” Yeonjun replies, adjusting his engagement ring on his finger. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Soobin mutters. “I expected it to look a bit more…dangerous, I guess.”

Yeonjun chuckles. “I’ll _show_ you what’s dangerous myself, baby.” Soobin glares at Yeonjun, his cheeks starting to heat up. Yeonjun laughs, and he flicks Soobin’s chin with his index finger. “I’m just kidding. Well, for now. Let’s go, then.”

Soobin sighs, getting out of the car. To his surprise, Yeonjun stays in the car. Soobin then remembers they’re about to get ‘married’, so he goes over to Yeonjun’s door, opening the door for him.

“Here you go, sweetheart,” Soobin says with a soft smile.

He can tell Yeonjun is a bit surprised at the nickname, but he smiles as he grabs his ‘fiancé’s’ hand. “Thanks, Binnie.”

The younger nods, and he closes the door behind Yeonjun. The pinkette links his arm through Soobin’s, and they look at each other before they start walking. Yeonjun practically _flaunts_ his ring as they walk, making sure everyone knows they’re about to get married. When they arrive inside the building, it’s filled with _even more_ people, waiters and waitresses walking around serving drinks and food.

“Wow,” Soobin mumbles in amazement as his eyes look around the place.

“Nice, huh?” Yeonjun says. He then says lowly, “After we kill that bastard, I’m buying this place.”

“It costs at least a billion won.” 

Yeonjun shrugs. “We have the money, don’t we, honey?”

“Yeah,” Soobin says.

Yeonjun smiles, and he and Soobin soon accept a glass of sparkling champagne from one of the waitresses. Before Soobin can take a drink of it, though, Yeonjun nudges his arm. “Don’t drink it.”

“Why not?” he frowns.

“It’s drugged.” 

Soobin raises an eyebrow, and he subtly looks around the place. No one looks drugged, or even out of place. “No one here is.”

“Yeah, because they all got gold champagne,” Yeonjun grumbles. “We got white. Kim knew we were coming.”

“H-how?”

“He’s a bastard, that’s why,” Yeonjun says. “Remember: stick to our plan.”

Soobin nods, despite wishing he could arrest everyone in here. For the next fifteen minutes, he and Yeonjun walk around the ballroom, greeting and talking with a few other guests. They don’t dare drink or eat anything, despite Soobin’s stomach constantly grumbling. It isn’t until they're talking to someone named Jeon D, that Soobin recognizes someone from his agency nearby: Agent Park Jinyoung. The male seems to sense someone’s eyes on him, so he looks up, he and Soobin locking eyes. Soobin can tell Jinyoung is surprised to see Soobin here, especially from the news that Soobin has been missing at the bureau, but he masks it well behind his still full glass.

“Sorry, but I’m going to have to excuse myself,” Soobin says as he and Jinyoung make a silent agreement to meet up in the bathroom. 

“Don’t take long, Binnie,” Yeonjun calls after him as Soobin starts to walk away.

“I won’t,” he assures, before turning back around. Soobin glances at Jinyoung before he arrives in the bathroom. Two minutes later, the door is opened again, and Jinyoung appears in the bathroom.

“Choi, what are you doing here?” he demands as he quickly gives Soobin a once over. “We all thought you were dead.”

“Everyone knows I’m missing?” he asks, slightly raising an eyebrow.

“Well, not everyone, but mostly everyone in our department,” Jinyoung says. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m on a…mission,” Soobin partially lies. He just doesn’t bother mentioning the part where he’s also being held captive by YJ, currently working with the said criminal, and being his fake fiancé. 

“What type of mission?” Jinyoung asks. “I wasn’t alerted.”

“That’s because it’s confidential,” Soobin says. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Same reason as you,” Jinyoung replies. “I’m here to kill Kim Sang-hoon-”

“Hey, I thought that was my job.”

The two’s eyes widen, and they quickly look to see who's at the door: Yeonjun.

“Who are _you_?” Jinyoung questions, raising an eyebrow.

“You can call me Y,” Yeonjun allows, sending Jinyoung a sweet smile. He looks at Soobin. 

“You’re an FBI agent?” Jinyoung says.

“Yeah,” Yeonjun answers, making Soobin’s eyes widen. But then again, he might just be covering his real identity.

“I’ve never heard of you before,” Jinyoung says.

“I’m in the department above you,” Yeonjun explains. “I don’t go down much, so maybe that’s why.”

Jinyoung nods. “So, why don’t we just show our badges, and arrest everyone?”

“No,” Yeonjun immediately snaps, surprising Jinyoung and Soobin.

“W-why not?” he says.

Yeonjun sighs, and he walks toward the door. He turns the lock, so no one can enter the bathroom. He walks back to the other two. “If we show our badges, we’re killed. Everyone here is part of the mafia, and if they find out the feds are here, they start shooting. Trust me, we have a better chance arresting a fly than arresting them if we reveal that we’re part of the FBI.”

“Do you have a better idea, then?” Jinyoung asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Yeonjun says proudly.

“What is it, then?”

Yeonjun explains.

\--

Around nine o’clock, Beomgyu finally arrives at the gala. He walks in alone and smiles at the people who look at him. He accepts a glass of champagne from one of the waiters, and subtly smells the glass. He can tell there’s a drug in it, so he pulls the glass away from him. He notices Yeonjun’s pink hair nearby and sees Soobin’s tall figure next to him. Beomgyu starts heading toward them, but his arm is soon grabbed into a soft grip. He looks at who's holding his arm, seeing a shorter pretty raven-haired female, her silky hair curled, light makeup on her face, clad in a Morgan formal flocked velvet dress, and matching stilettos. She’s pretty, Beomgyu will give her that, but Taehyun is prettier.

“Can I help you?” Beomgyu offers as he turns his body toward her.

“Can I invite you to a drink?” she questions, sort of shyly.

“Of course,” Beomgyu replies. “What’s your name?” The girl tells him as she leads him toward the bar. Beomgyu sits down, and he and the girl talk for the next ten minutes. It isn’t until Beomgyu feels his phone vibrate in his pants that he remembers why he’s in the gala in the first place. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but it seems like I have to leave.”

“Aww,” the girl pouts. “Can’t you stay longer?”

“Sorry,” Beomgyu says, shrugging. “I’ll see you later, sweetheart.” The girl nods and he smiles at her before he walks toward where Soobin and Yeonjun are. When he arrives, he’s surprised to see Soobin’s arm around Yeonjun’s waist, Yeonjun staying _very_ close to Soobin’s side. Beomgyu also notices the rings on their fingers, and if he didn’t know them, he’d believe they are engaged. “I’m here.”

“About time,” Yeonjun grumbles as he glares at Beomgyu. “Why’d you take so long?”

“I actually got here at nine,” he admits. “I just got caught up flirting with a girl.”

“Of course you did,” Yeonjun sighs, shaking his head. “Did you see the text I sent you?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu replies. “But why that plan, though? Are you sure Kim would like seeing that?”

“I’m sure,” Yeonjun says. “You see his computer history.”

“How do you know his computer history?” Soobin asks.

“I had to hack into it to see his data,” Yeonjun explains. “We all ready?”

“Yeah,” Soobin answers. “Park’s just going up the stairs to get Kim.”

Yeonjun nods. “For the while, Soobin and I will go to the bathroom, and Beom, you remember what you’re supposed to do, right?”

Beomgyu nods this time. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Yeonjun says. “Don’t screw up.”

“When have I ever?”

“I’m trusting you, Beom,” Yeonjun says, before he grabs Soobin’s hand, and starts leading him toward the bathroom. Beomgyu nods, and Yeonjun and Soobin continue walking. Once they reach the bathroom, they close and lock the door behind them. Yeonjun pats his thigh and waist to see if he remembered to bring his gun or knife. Thankfully, he did and sighs in relief.

“D-do we really have to do this?” Soobin questions, a bit nervously. “C-can’t we get him alone some other way?”

“We have to do this, Binnie,” Yeonjun says. “If we try any other way, it won’t work, because the bastard cares too much about himself to let anything distract him.”

Soobin sighs, not believing he and Yeonjun are about to do this. “Fine.”

“It’ll be fun, Binnie,” he says with a small smirk, walking closer to the younger. Yeonjun trails his fingers up Soobin’s chest, and up to his chin, softly tilting it. “You’ll enjoy it.”

“I won’t,” he frowns, even though he’s not that sure.

“You will,” Yeonjun softly says, before he slightly goes on his tippy toes. He wraps his right arm around Soobin’s neck, pulling him down. The two just stare at each other’s eyes for a few seconds, sexual tension growing in the air. Yeonjun looks down at Soobin’s lips, and finally connects their lips. At first, Soobin doesn’t kiss back, but that doesn’t take too long. He closes his eyes, kissing Yeonjun back as his hands grip the pinkette’s thin waist. Yeonjun lets out a soft moan, and he starts making Soobin walk backward until his knees hit the back of the chair Jinyoung put in there earlier—who would even put a chair in the bathroom, though—and he sits down, Yeonjun straddling his lap.

Yeonjun wraps his arms around Soobin’s neck, pulling him closer. Soobin’s hands trail down until they rest on Yeonjun’s hips, pulling the older closer. Yeonjun lets out a needy whine this time against Soobin’s lips, and the younger takes the chance to insert his tongue inside Yeonjun’s mouth. The pinkette lets Soobin, and he grips the younger’s biceps, clinging onto them. Soobin’s right hand trails up Yeonjun’s curves until it reaches the male’s pink hair, and Soobin entangles his fingers in the soft, silky locks. As their kiss gets more heated, Soobin starts pulling on Yeonjun’s hair, harder and harder by the second. Yeonjun seems to be enjoying it, though, his moans getting needier each time Soobin pulls on his hair.

“Soobinnie,” Yeonjun says breathlessly as the two finally pull away for air.

Soobin looks at Yeonjun, seeing the desperate look in his eyes. “What do you want, baby?”

(soobin has to keep reminding himself this is just a lure and a trap. this isn’t happening for real—and never will.)

“I want you,” Yeonjun mutters, leaning closer toward Soobin. Their lips barely ghost above each other’s, the two panting slightly. “I want you, Choi Soobin. I want you to fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk for _weeks_.”

Soobin immediately feels his pants start to tighten, and Yeonjun notices it. He doesn’t say anything, though, but Soobin can see the smug look in his eyes. “You’re going to be the death of me, baby.”

The corner of Yeonjun’s lips goes up before he eagerly connects his and Soobin’s lips again. Yeonjun slightly growls against the kiss as he feels Soobin’s hands clench his waist with a strong grip, almost desperate. Yeonjun rests his hands on Soobin’s shoulders, and without a warning, he grinds down against the younger’s cock.

-

“So, you’re telling me _two people_ are having _sex_ in the bathroom right now?!” Jinyoung exclaims as he and Beomgyu stand a foot away from Kim Sang-hoon.

“Yes!” Beomgyu says, taking a sip of his vodka. “The audacity people have these days.”

“Thank god they’re alone, though,” Jinyoung adds. “I think they wanted another person to join them, but they haven’t found anyone yet.”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu sighs. “What a bummer.”

“So how’s your life going?” Jinyoung asks, abruptly changing the subject.

Beomgyu tries holding back his laugh. “It’s been going-”

“Excuse me,” a new voice says. 

Beomgyu and Jinyoung look up, sighing in relief to themselves when they see Sang-hoon in front of them. They managed to get his attention.

“Yes?” Jinyoung says. 

“I couldn’t help but overhear that you said two people are having sex in the bathroom,” Sang-hoon says. “Is that correct?”

“Of course!” Beomgyu says. “We even heard them _moaning_! Would you like us to show you?”

“Please,” Sang-hoon replies, not bothering to hide how desperate he is.

Beomgyu and Jinyoung quickly glance at each other, before they look back at Sang-hoon.

“We’ll be showing you to the bathroom, then,” Jinyoung says.

“Thank you,” Sang-hoon says, unaware of the trap he’s about to walk into. He quickly tells the guys he was talking to to not alert his guards about his whereabouts before he follows behind Beomgyu and Jinyoung to the bathroom. When they stop outside the bathroom, they can hear both Soobin and Yeonjun moaning from the bathroom. Beomgyu and Jinyoung try to stifle back their gags.

“Unfortunately, they locked the door,” Beomgyu says. “Fortunately, I was able to get the key.”

“Give it,” Sang-hoon orders, holding out his hand.

“As you wish, sir,” Beomgyu says, and he hands Sang-hoon the key.

The male quickly works on unlocking the door, too busy to notice that Beomgyu and Jinyoung still stay behind him. When he opens the door, the three can see Yeonjun pushed up against the wall, his legs wrapped around Soobin’s waist. He and Soobin are still fully clothed, but to an outsider’s view, it looks as if they’re having sex with their clothes partially on.

“I’m here!” Sang-hoon announces, walking inside the bathroom, and starting to take off his blazer.

Soobin turns around, raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing here?”

“To have a threesome with you two, duh,” Sang-hoon replies, starting to take off his shoes.

“We’re not looking for a third partner,” Yeonjun says. 

Sang-hoon raises an eyebrow. “But I thought-”

“We lied,” Jinyoung states as Beomgyu locks the door.

“What-?” Sang-hoon looks between the other four in confusion. 

“This was a trap, honey,” Yeonjun finally explains, batting his eyelashes,= as Soobin sets him down on the floor. Now that he and Soobin are turned around, Sang-hoon can see that they are fully clothed, and not naked.

“This was a trap?!” he exclaims as his fists clench by his sides. “Guards-”

“You forgot to bring them,” Soobin reminds, chuckling. “You were so eager to see who you were going to have a threesome with, you forgot about your own guards.”

“And now you’re alone,” Yeonjun finishes. “What a bummer.”

“Fuck off,” Sang-hoon growls.

“Or else what?” Beomgyu says, raising an eyebrow.

Sang-hoon glares at them, his eyes quickly trying to find a way out of here. It’s obvious he’s starting to panic, so Yeonjun takes out his gun from his thigh holster to put Sang-hoon out of his misery.

“H-hey, put that away,” he says as he notices the gun, backing away.

“I’d be doing you a favor,” Yeonjun says sweetly. “You’ve tried to kill me before, anyway. Now it’s payback, but this time I _will_ be killing you.”

“Please-”

Before Sang-hoon can say another word, Yeonjun’s finger pulls on the trigger, making a bullet release from the gun. Thankfully, the gun doesn’t release a noise, the bullet hitting Sang-hoon straight in the heart. The male immediately falls to the ground, the four hearing a thump as he does.

“Finally,” Yeonjun mutters as he puts the gun away. “I thought I’d never get rid of the bastard.”

Beomgyu chuckles. “What are we going to do with the body?”

Yeonjun looks at Beomgyu, his eyes slowly widening. “Fuck. I did not think of that.”

“Yeonjun!”  
“Hyung!”  
“Y!”

“I’m sorry!” he exclaims. “I had too many things in my head.”

Soobin sighs, shaking his head. “What are we supposed to do, then?”

“The only thing we _can_ do,” Jinyoung mutters. “We have to run out of here, and try to leave before anyone notices us.”

“And if they do?”

“Then we’re dead,” Jinyoung states. “You guys ready?”

The other three look at each other before they nod.

(they were all trained for this, anyway.)

Jinyoung nods this time, and he takes a deep breath as he faces the door. He unlocks it, and he looks at the other three. They nod, so Jinyoung opens the door. The four look around before they calmly walk out of the bathroom. They let the door softly close by itself to not raise any alarms in anyone’s head, but they notice at least three people noticing their arrival. The four, fortunately, blend into the crowd as they walk outside, trying to hurry up before anyone finds the body. Though that doesn’t seem to take long, because they soon hear someone yell: “Kim Sang-hoon is dead!”

Soobin, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Jinyoung still act calmly, acting as if they haven’t done anything. They’re almost outside when a guard steps in front of them.

“I’m sorry, but we’re not letting anyone out right now,” he says.

“Hell, you aren’t,” Yeonjun grumbles, before he kicks the guard where the sun doesn’t shine. Other guards seem to notice, so they start heading toward them. The other guests must’ve put the pieces together because they shoot stern glares at the four.

“Should we run now?” Soobin asks.

“Great idea,” Yeonjun replies before they all start running toward the cars they came in.

“Step on it,” Soobin orders as he and Yeonjun get inside the car they were in. Their driver nods and quickly turns the car on. The four start hearing gunshots shot at their car, and they duck, so no bullets can hit them. Their driver shifts the gear to drive before he starts driving away quickly. Beomgyu and Jinyoung are in other cars, so they hopefully get away, and find a safe place to hide for now. “Where are we going now?”

“To my place,” Yeonjun replies as he breathes sort of heavily.

Soobin’s eyes slightly widen. “Are you sure that’s a great idea?”

Yeonjun looks at Soobin with an eyebrow raised. “You have a better idea, Binnie?”

\--

Ten minutes into his drive, Beomgyu doesn’t hear any more gunshots behind him, which makes him sigh in relief. Since it’d be too dangerous for him and the others to drive in the same car, he got in the first car he could find, which was a nice hybrid car. He can tell it’s expensive and brand new, so he feels bad for the owner. 

Beomgyu knows he can’t go to his place, since it’d be too dangerous, so he has to go somewhere else. The only place he wants to go to right now is Taehyun’s. The blonde’s place is around three hours away, but if Beomgyu hurries up, he can make it in one. To that thought, he steps on the gas.

\--

As said, one hour later, Beomgyu arrives outside of Taehyun’s apartment complex building. He parks the car three blocks away from the building, and makes sure no one is following him. Thankfully, he sees no one, so he starts walking inside the building. Taehyun’s apartment is on the fourth floor, so it won’t take long to get there. After the elevator doors open, Beomgyu walks out of the elevator and toward Taehyun’s apartment. When he stops in front of the door, Beomgyu rings the doorbell, waiting for his favorite blonde to open the door.

He does a few seconds later, dressed in a pastel yellow hoodie that drowns his slim frame and black sweatpants. Taehyun looks up, his eyes widening when they land on the older male. “H-hyung.”

“Hey,” he greets. “Care to let me in? It’s kind of cold out here.”

“Y-yeah,” Taehyun stutters, opening the door wider. “C-come in.”

“Thanks,” Beomgyu mutters as he walks inside Taehyun’s apartment. The blonde closes the door behind him, and Beomgyu sighs in relief as he’s greeted by the warm air of Taehyun’s apartment.

“Where did you go dressed up like that, hyung?” he asks as he walks to the kitchen to probably serve Beomgyu some tea.

“Why? You jealous?”

“Why would I be?” 

Beomgyu shrugs. “Oh, I dunno. I went out, looking all nice and handsome, and if I saw someone looking _this_ nice, I’d ask them out.”

“Well, did you get asked out?” Taehyun questions, raising an eyebrow.

“I did, actually,” Beomgyu replies, holding up a piece of paper. “This is from the girl I met earlier today.”

“Lucky girl,” Taehyun comments as he walks into the living room, holding a mug. “Here’s your tea, hyung.”

“Thanks,” Beomgyu says as he accepts the mug from Taehyun.

The blonde nods and he sits down on the couch. Taehyun pats the spot next to him. “Sit down.” Beomgyu nods this time, and he sits down next to Taehyun, taking a sip of the tea. “Where did you go for real, hyung?”

“On a mission,” Beomgyu explains. He doesn’t need to lie to Taehyun. “I had to go undercover.”

The younger] nods. “Did the mission go well?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu answers. “We killed the guy.”

“That’s nice,” Taehyun says. “So…do you have anything that might help us find Soobin-hyung?”

Beomgyu forgot the main reason why Taehyun wanted him to come over. “Oh, right. Yeah, I do.”

“What?”

“He’s being held captive by YJ,” Beomgyu says, his smirk hidden by his mug.

Taehyun slaps Beomgyu playfully on the arm. “Hyung, I’m serious.”

“Fine,” he chuckles, placing his mug down on the coffee table. “We think YJ is hiding near one of the most abandoned places in South Korea. We don’t know which, but we think it’s somewhere in the north.”

“That’s good,” Taehyun says. “I can find abandoned buildings in the north of South Korea. Piece of cake.”

“There’s a lot, Tyun,” Beomgyu reminds.

“I-I can find them,” Taehyun says. “I’m one of the world’s best hackers. I can find anything on the web.”

“Good luck with that,” Beomgyu mutters, grabbing his cup.

Taehyun looks at him, sitting back down since he was going to get up to get his laptop. “What do you mean by that?”

“Tyun, if a place is abandoned, it means it’s not on the internet,” Beomgyu reminds. “Some are, but the place Soobin is in is forgotten. No one remembers it.”

“Then how did YJ remember it?” Taehyun asks.

Beomgyu shrugs, taking a sip of his tea. “Because he’s YJ.”

“Hyung,” Taehyun whines, slumping back against the couch. “You aren’t helping at all. I’ve been worried about Soobin ever since I found out he’s been kidnapped. I haven’t slept all day, and you know how much I sleep in a day. W-what if we never find Soobin-hyung?” He mutters the last part to himself, tears starting to roll down his face as he looks down at his lap.

Beomgyu sighs, placing his mug down on the table again. He never did like seeing Taehyun cry. “Tyun, don’t cry.”

“H-how can I not?” he says, doing nothing to stop his tears. “S-Soobin-hyung might be dead for all we know, a-and we’re doing nothing to save h-him. D-damn it, i-if only I was with h-him…”

“Kang Taehyun, this is not your fault,” Beomgyu softly scolds as he brings Taehyun into his arms. Taehyun digs his face in Beomgyu’s chest, clenching the fabric of the older’s blazer. “We will find Soobin, okay? Maybe not right now, but we will.”

“O-okay,” Taehyun says quietly, sniffling.

Beomgyu softly smiles, and he pulls away slightly from Taehyun. The blonde looks up at him through glazed eyes, and Beomgyu cups his cheek as he wipes his tears away with his thumb. “Don’t cry anymore, too. I don’t like seeing you cry.”

Taehyun nods and Beomgyu smiles as he sees Taehyun’s cheeks turning a light shade of rosy pink. Beomgyu grabs Taehyun’s chin, tilting it, so the two can lock eyes. Taehyun looks at Beomgyu in slight confusion but knows what he’s trying to do. Beomgyu leans closer, and their lips are soon barely an inch apart. He looks into Taehyun’s eyes for permission, and the blonde nods, so Beomgyu finally connects their lips.

\--

An hour later, the car stops in front of a big beautiful house. It has two floors, painted a cream white, and you can see the huge yard in the back. Soobin gapes at the scenery of the house, not being able to believe this is _Yeonjun’s_ house.

“Th-this is your house?” Soobin says.

“Yeah,” Yeonjun sighs as he grabs his bag. He looks at the guards in the front. “Park the car somewhere safe,” he orders in Japanese. “Then hide somewhere safe, and try not to get caught.”

The guards nod, so Yeonjun gets out of the car. Soobin is still in shock, but he thanks the guards in Japanese, slightly surprising them as he gets out of the car. He closes the door behind him and stands next to Yeonjun.

“How did you manage to afford this house?” Soobin asks.

“My parents gave it to me,” Yeonjun mutters before he starts walking toward the front door. Soobin notices that Yeonjun seems uncomfortable and sort of mad at the mention of his parents, so he wonders why. But then again, it’s none of his business, so he keeps quiet. Yeonjun takes out the keys from his pocket, and unlocks the door, pushing it open. He walks inside and turns his head to look at Soobin. “Are you going to come in or not?”

“Y-yeah,” he mutters, stepping inside after Yeonjun. Soobin places his shoes next to Yeonjun’s, closing the door behind him. “Nice house.”

“Thanks,” Yeonjun says as he walks toward the kitchen. “Do you want a drink or something?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Soobin replies. 

Yeonjun nods, and he starts working on the drinks. Whilst he does that, Soobin stares around Yeonjun’s house in awe. The elder's house is _nice_. It’s big and fancy, and there’s a _freaking chandelier_ in the living room. There are two sets of stairs: one on the left, one on the right, and they both turn to make them slightly spiral. The floor is white marble, as well as mostly everything here. The living room has a sixty-inch TV, two couches, and a loveseat. The kitchen is also huge, filled with a white stove with a separated oven, a kitchen island, cupboards, and a lantern hanging from the ceiling. The dining room has a long wooden table with eight matching seats. Overall, Yeonjun’s house is beautiful.

“Here’s your drink,” he says as he hands Soobin a cup.

“Thanks,” he says, accepting it. “You have a nice house.”

“Thanks,” Yeonjun says as he drinks from his glass. 

“You okay?” Soobin asks.

Yeonjun looks up from his cup to look at Soobin, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah? Why do you ask?”

“You seem a bit off,” he explains. “You also seemed a bit angry when you mentioned your parents.”

“Oh,” Yeonjun says. “I just have a bad history with them. Nothing special.”

Soobin nods. “Oh, okay.” Soobin can see that Yeonjun doesn’t want to talk about it, so he doesn’t push any further. The two stay in silence for a bit, not knowing what to say.

“Do you want to change?” Yeonjun eventually speaks up, startling Soobin a bit.

“W-what?”

“Do you want to change out of your tux?” Yeonjun clarifies. “Isn’t it uncomfy?” He frowns, tugging at his choker.

Soobin tries to look away. “U-uh, yeah. Do you have any clothes that might fit me, though?”

“Yeah,” Yeonjun assures. “Follow me.” Soobin nods, and he places his cup down on Yeonjun’s glass coffee table. He follows the pinkette up the stairs, trying not to stare at the older’s ass. When they arrive at the top of the stairs, Yeonjun leads Soobin toward his room, and when they arrive, Soobin’s surprised when he sees a bunch of unpacked boxes, the room looking plain, and smelling new. Yeonjun doesn’t seem to mind the sort of empty room, though, going over to one of the boxes. He digs through it before he takes out an oversized black sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. He hands them to Soobin, before taking out the same clothes, but different colors. “You can change here. I’ll change in the bathroom.”

Soobin just nods, so Yeonjun smiles at him, before he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. Soobin sighs, and he places the shirt and pants down to undress. After he’s just left in his boxers, he pulls on the sweatshirt and sweatpants, surprised they fit him just right. He’s about to leave the room when he remembers something.

He and Yeonjun are _alone_ now.

Soobin can arrest Yeonjun without having to worry about the other guards.

Soobin can finally finish his mission once and for all.

He can finally get promoted, and be honored by all his coworkers at the FBI building.

But…at the same time, Soobin doesn’t want to arrest Yeonjun. He wants to spend some time with the pinkette, despite the male being a criminal. But Soobin doesn’t care about that. The way his and Yeonjun’s lips fit so perfectly together back in the bathroom at the gala stirs something in Soobin, and the memory of Yeonjun straddling his lap, kissing him with so much need, letting out _needier, beautiful_ moans makes Soobin have butterflies in his stomach. He hasn’t felt like this in so long, especially ever since his senior year of high school. And that was only because he had a…

…crush on his fellow classmate.

 _No, no, no, I_ can’t _have a crush on Yeonjun_ , Soobin thinks to himself, frowning. _He’s_ YJ _, an infamous criminal, for god’s sake! I…I can’t be in love with him._

Soobin sighs, and he takes a step back, making himself almost trip over a box. He looks down at what he almost tripped over, seeing a small box. It has a lid on top, and the label on the box reads ‘DO NOT OPEN’ in big, black letters. Soobin ignores the label, though, and opens the lid. Inside, he finds a gun, handcuffs, and a…badge. An _FBI_ badge, to clarify. Soobin raises an eyebrow, and he grabs the badge, reading the name on it: _Supervisory Special Agent Choi Beomgyu of the FBI._

BG’s _an FBI agent??_ , Soobin thinks to himself, his eyes widening. _H-how-?_

Before Soobin can fully digest the new information he just learned, he hears a knock at the door. “Soobin, you ready yet?” It’s Yeonjun.

“A-almost!” Soobin calls out, quickly closing the box, and hiding it somewhere. He sighs in relief quietly, before he walks toward the door to open it. Once he does, he’s met with Yeonjun, his slim frame being drowned by the sweatshirt he’s wearing, and instead of sweatpants, he’s wearing shorts, and his feet are clad in pastel pink socks. 

“Hey,” he greets. “You ready?”

“Y-yeah,” Soobin stutters. “Th-thanks for the clothes.”

Yeonjun nods. “Yeah. You hungry? I think I have some ramen, and there’s a Harry Potter marathon going on. You wanna watch?”

“S-sure,” Soobin replies, smiling nervously.

Yeonjun doesn’t seem to notice his nervousness, though. “Okay, then. I’ll get started on the ramen.” Soobin nods and Yeonjun smiles at him, before walking down the stairs. Soobin contemplates whether he should follow behind Yeonjun, or grab the handcuffs and gun from the box. He chooses the latter option, despite everything in his body telling him not to. Soobin turns around and quickly walks over toward the hiding spot he put the box in. He quietly opens it, and takes out the gun and handcuffs, putting them in the pockets of his pants. He closes the box again, before walking out of the room, and going downstairs. “Can you turn the TV on, Soobin?”

“Sure,” he says, feeling a tad bit calmer. Soobin grabs the remote control and turns the TV on. The TV is already placed on the news channel, so Soobin’s about to change it, until he sees a video of him, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Jinyoung running out of the gala. You can clearly see their faces, and the news reporter is explaining the wrong information.

 _“As you can see here,”_ she says, motioning toward the screen, _“we see Agent Choi Soobin, Agent Park Jinyoung, Agent-”_

“Turn that off!” Yeonjun exclaims. “Now, Soobin!” 

The male is startled, but he quickly turns off the TV. “W-why did you want me to turn off the TV?”

“Uh…I was getting a headache,” Yeonjun lies. “Sorry for screaming.”

“It’s fine,” Soobin mutters. “But shit, people now think we’re criminals. The police are going to be after us, Yeonjun.”

“Fuck,” he curses. Yeonjun drops the spoon he’s holding onto the counter before he quickly walks into a room. He calls Soobin into the bathroom, so the agent goes, confused as to why Yeonjun called him. But when he steps inside the bathroom, Soobin is surprised to see two boxes of hair dye in Yeonjun’s hands: one is brown, whilst the other is purple. “Which color?”

“You want us to _dye_ our hair?” 

“Yes,” Yeonjun replies. “It’ll hide our identities.”

“People aren’t that stupid, Yeonjun.”

“Yes, but it’ll help,” he says pointedly. “So, which color?”

Soobin sighs, not believing he is about to _damage_ his poor hair. “Brown.”

“Purple it is, then,” Yeonjun says as he shoves the purple hair dye box into Soobin’s hands.

“Hey, I said brown!” he complains.

“And I said purple,” Yeonjun retorts, smiling sweetly. “I’ve been wanting to go back to brown, and I bet you’ll look good in purple, Binnie.”

The younger sighs, knowing it’s no use to fight with Yeonjun. Soobin frowns down at the purple hair dye box, wanting to smack off the smile of the model’s face on the box. “But I don’t even know how to dye my hair…”

“I’ll dye it for you, then,” Yeonjun offers as he starts to open his box. 

“Do you even know how to dye hair?” Soobin asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No, but I’m a fast learner,” Yeonjun says. “Besides, if we end up bald, people will have a harder time recognizing us, so it’s a win-win.”

“You seriously _are_ crazy,” Soobin mutters.

Yeonjun giggles and he sends a kiss to Soobin. The agent shakes his head, not surprised by what Yeonjun does at this point.

(but that doesn’t mean his cheeks don’t turn a light pink.)

After two hours of fighting, hair dye being spilled everywhere, Yeonjun giggling, and Soobin just letting Yeonjun do whatever he wants to do his hair, their hair is done. Yeonjun finishes last since he was too busy focusing on Soobin’s hair, so when he turns around in his stool and sees Soobin’s hair purple instead of black, he’s surprised that the color fits Soobin _so_ well.

“Wow,” Yeonjun says, letting out a low whistle. “You look hot.”

“Gee, thanks,” Soobin mumbles, shaking his head. He gathers enough courage to say, “You look hot, too.”

Yeonjun’s eyes widen. He wasn’t expecting Soobin to say that. Yeonjun coughs a little, feeling his cheeks starting to heat up. “Th-thanks.”

Soobin nods, and even though Yeonjun might think Soobin is joking, he’s not. Brown really fits Yeonjun, and it frames his face much better than the pink did. Since his hair is wet, Yeonjun’s hair is a tad longer, making his bangs go down a bit into his eyes, and a small mullet growing in the back. Soobin would kiss Yeonjun right there and then if he was brave enough.

“Okay, so now what?” Soobin asks after a few seconds of silence.

“You wanna watch Harry Potter?” Yeonjun suggests. “I think the marathon is still going on.”

Soobin nods. “Okay.”

\--

Three hours later, Soobin and Yeonjun are still on Yeonjun’s couch, covered with blankets, whilst the glass coffee table in front of them is filled with trash, food, and drinks. The TV is still on, and it’s around three in the morning. Yeonjun is asleep, his head resting against Soobin’s shoulder. The now purple-haired male had noticed Yeonjun barely trying to keep his eyes open, so he offered Yeonjun his shoulder. The now brown-haired male happily accepted, and this is how they ended up.

Soobin is still awake since he was trained in the FBI academy on how to stay awake for more than twenty-four hours. The Harry Potter marathon ended forty minutes ago, and now a random show is on the TV. Soobin wants to change the channel into something more interesting, but the control is on the coffee table. He doesn’t want to wake up Yeonjun, nor does he want to get up, so he stays there. Soobin sighs, and he finally looks down at Yeonjun. A smile grows on Soobin’s face, especially by how _cute_ Yeonjun looks asleep. His pretty cheeks are puffed out, making him look _adorable_ , and his pink pouty lips are formed into a pout. Soobin smiles, but then he remembers what he saw earlier.

_The handcuffs._

_The gun._

_The badge._

_I can arrest Yeonjun now, especially since he’s asleep. Do it, Soobin, and maybe this time you’ll be appreciated._

Soobin slightly sits up, getting the handcuffs from his pocket. The gun is in the other one, so he can only get it if Yeonjun gets up. Soobin stares at the handcuffs in his hands and looks back at Yeonjun. Taking a deep breath, Soobin decides it’s now or never, before he quickly pulls Yeonjun’s hands behind his back, and handcuffs his wrists. Soobin sighs in relief, but then Yeonjun starts stirring up.

“S-Soobin?” he says quietly, wincing at the light coming from the TV. “W-what are you doing?”

“Yeonjun, you are under arrest,” Soobin says sternly. 

Yeonjun laughs. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No,” Soobin snaps, harshly pulling Yeonjun up. “You made me wait long enough. I’m taking you to prison now, and you’ll never get out.”

“Hey, watch it,” he frowns. “Where did you even find the handcuffs?”

“In one of the boxes in your room,” Soobin says.

Yeonjun narrows his eyes at Soobin. “You were looking through my stuff?”

“N-no,” he quickly replies. “I tripped over the box.”

“Did you not see the label?” Yeonjun demands.

“I did,” Soobin huffs. “Is…Beomgyu really an FBI agent?”

“No,” Yeonjun scoffs. “Why would he be?”

“It’s illegal to impersonate someone in the law enforcement,” Soobin reminds.

Yeonjun shrugs. “Oh, well.”

“We’re leaving now,” Soobin grumbles as he grabs Yeonjun’s arm. 

“Where are we going?” he asks. “You don’t even know where we are. You don’t even know the way toward your stupid FBI building. You can’t do anything, Choi Soobin.”

“Yes I can,” he growls, and grips Yeonjun’s arms tighter, making him hiss. “I’m Agent Choi Soobin from the FBI, and I’m arresting you, YJ, for the murders of many people, kidnapping them and others, involved in illegal shit, and illegal drug trafficking. Do you understand?”

Yeonjun scowls, and he smacks his forehead with Soobin’s unexpectedly. Pain shoots up the agent’s head, and Yeonjun takes the chance to start running away. When Soobin comes back, he realizes Yeonjun is nowhere to be seen, and he groans. He ignores the bleeding cut on his forehead and starts running to try to find Yeonjun. Soobin runs all around the house, trying to find the criminal. He has his hand on the gun in his pockets, in case he sees Yeonjun. Eight minutes later, Soobin arrives in an empty room, boxes nowhere to be seen. He doesn’t care about that, though, and quietly walks inside the room. He’s by the bed when he hears footsteps behind him. He quickly turns around, aiming the gun toward where he heard the sound, but no one is there. Soobin curses and turns back around, only to be thrown down on the bed, someone climbing on top of him, and straddling his thighs.

“No, I _don’t_ understand, agent,” Yeonjun snaps as he leans down to glare at Soobin. “I don’t want to be arrested, and I thought I made that pretty clear.”

“Well, too bad,” he snarls, before he grabs Yeonjun’s waist, and flips them over. Soobin hovers above Yeonjun, glaring back down at the brunette. “You’re going to jail whether you like it or not.”

“No, I’m not,” he scowls, and he knees Soobin’s thigh, rolling on top of him. “I’m not going anywhere near that damn hell hole, you understand?”

“Well, too fucking bad,” he grumbles, and he grabs Yeonjun’s waist in a tight grip this time, flipping them over again. Soobin pins down Yeonjun’s legs, so he won’t try to get on top again. Soobin glowers down at Yeonjun, but the brunette doesn’t even flinch, staring back at Soobin with an equally cold look. “You’ve done so many bad things that deserve you _at least_ thirty years in prison.”

“Haven’t you made any mistakes in your past?” Yeonjun retaliates. “You know, my hacker ran your badge through his system the other day, and oh my god, it surprised me that there were so many _naughty_ things in your file, agent.”

“Shut up,” Soobin growls.

Yeonjun continues, though, a smirk growing on his face: “I never knew you, angel agent Choi Soobin, would get arrested for having a huge party, getting shit faced drunk at a bar, punching a guy for saying that he didn’t like your titties, and what surprised me the most was that you and your _‘beloved girlfriend’_ had sex in public, and were _caught_. I never expected you to be such a naughty boy, agent.”

“Shut. Up.”

“And if I don’t?” Yeonjun challenges. “What are you going to do?”

Soobin exhales angrily, and he looks down at Yeonjun sharply. Without a warning, he slams their lips together, entangling his fingers in Yeonjun’s brown hair. The male’s locks are still silky soft, so Soobin tugs on them with force. Yeonjun lets out a moan, immediately kissing Soobin back. The agent takes the chance to slip his tongue inside Yeonjun’s mouth, their tongues dancing together. They soon battle for dominance, and eventually, Soobin wins. He tugs and bites on Yeonjun’s bottom lip and the brunette lets him, continuing to let out moans against the younger’s lips.

Soobin soon pulls away for air, panting heavily. He and Yeonjun lock eyes before Soobin leans down to start kissing Yeonjun’s neck. The brunette extends his neck, so Soobin can have more access, and the agent’s grip on Yeonjun’s waist tightens. He starts sucking and biting on Yeonjun’s soft skin, leaving behind red marks. Soobin nor Yeonjun mind, though, and Soobin soon takes off Yeonjun’s shirt. When the male is left shirtless, Soobin blows air on his nipples, making Yeonjun shudder. Soobin smirks at the reaction he got, before he leans up, and starts pressing soft kisses on Yeonjun’s collarbones, almost as if worshipping them.

“O-oh my god, Soobin,” he whispers, his hands still handcuffed behind him as they clench the sheets below him. Soobin hums as he starts to go lower. When he reaches Yeonjun’s pants, he looks up at the brunette, and he nods. Soobin pulls down Yeonjun’s pants, as well as his boxers. His dick leaks up, already starting to leak precum. Soobin chuckles at the sight, and he runs his thumb across the slit, making Yeonjun hiss. “S-stop being a tease, you p-prick.”

“That’s not how you ask things, Yeonjunnie,” Soobin says, the nickname rolling off his tongue easily. “Say it nicely, and _maybe_ I’ll listen.”

“P-please,” Yeonjun whispers, looking at Soobin through glazed eyes. 

“Hm, nah,” he mutters and runs his finger across the slit of Yeonjun’s dick again, making the brunette hiss.

“I-I asked nicely!” he whines. Soobin ignores Yeonjun and blows air against the brunette’s dick. Yeonjun shudders, and he rakes his brain to see what Soobin wants. Finally, he realizes the younger man wants him to _beg_. Now, Yeonjun isn’t one for begging—he normally makes the other person do it—but this time it's Soobin. And the male made it pretty clear he won’t do anything if Yeonjun doesn’t beg and ask nicely. “P-please, Soobinnie. I-I promise to be a good boy. Please. I want your mouth around my dick. _Please_ , Binnie.”

The younger hums in approval, and finally engulfs Yeonjun’s dick in his mouth. Yeonjun sighs in relief, clenching the bedsheets underneath him. He wishes that he can entangle his fingers in Soobin’s purple locks, but he’s handcuffed for now. Soobin starts bobbing his head up and down, spending most of his time sucking and swirling his tongue around Yeonjun’s tip. The brunette feels waves of pleasure hitting him, and he’s a moaning mess under Soobin. The agent seems to enjoy it, though, deep throating Yeonjun. The brunette lets out a louder moan and thrusts his hips up. But that makes Soobin pull away, and pin his hips down to the mattress.

“Behave, baby boy,” Soobin whispers lowly. Yeonjun gets harder at Soobin’s voice, only letting out a whine. Soobin engulfs him again, bobbing his head up and down. Yeonjun leans his head back against the pillow, feeling immense pleasure. It isn’t long before he feels heat pool at the pit of his stomach, and he cums into Soobin’s mouth seconds later. Surprisingly, the purple-haired male swallows it all, staring up at Yeonjun with a look that makes the older whimper. “Your turn, Yeonjunie,” he mutters as he lays down next to Yeonjun, so the brunette can get on top.

Somehow, Yeonjun manages to sit up without using his arms. He straddles Soobin’s thighs, and the agent pulls down his pants and boxers for Yeonjun. Soobin’s cock leaps out, and Yeonjun gulps at how _big_ Soobin is. Yeonjun isn’t sure he’d be able to fit all of Soobin in, but he’s going to try.

Yeonjun looks up at Soobin as he slowly engulfs the younger’s cock in his mouth. Soobin’s hand immediately goes to Yeonjun’s brown locks, his fingers fitting perfectly. Yeonjun isn’t even all the way down when the tip of Soobin’s cock hits the back of his throat. Yeonjun gags, tears pooling in his eyes. Soobin lets out a small smirk and leans his head back against the pillow. Yeonjun starts bobbing his head up and down, his tongue teasingly swirling around Soobin’s tip. Soobin growls, though, and pulls on Yeonjun’s hair.

“Stop being a tease,” Soobin orders.

“Or else what?” Yeonjun shoots back.

“You really wanna find out?”

Yeonjun hesitates, before he says, “N-no…”

“Then be a good boy, and stop teasing,” Soobin grumbles as he leans back against the pillow. Yeonjun meekly nods, surprised at the dominance Soobin is showing. When they first met, the younger was a bit submissive and did whatever Yeonjun told him to do. But now it’s as if the roles are switched. Yet, Yeonjun doesn’t mind. He starts bobbing his head up and down again, this time swirling his tongue around the tip of Soobin’s cock. He sucks on it as well, making Soobin let out a hiss. Yeonjun, satisfied with the reaction he got, continues to do so until he decides to deep throat Soobin. When the younger’s cock hits the back of his throat, Yeonjun gags, tears pooling in his eyes. “You don’t have to deep throat me, you know. Especially if it hurts.”

“I-it doesn’t,” he assures. “I just don’t have my gag reflex on.”

“Be careful, then,” Soobin says, and Yeonjun nods. He doesn’t engulf Soobin’s cock in his mouth again, though, so Soobin looks at him. “You okay?”

“Can you fuck my face?”

Soobin almost chokes on his own saliva. “W-what?”

“Fuck my face,” Yeonjun says with certainty this time. 

“W-why?”

Yeonjun shrugs. “I find that hot. Come on, please. I know you want to.”

“Yeonjun-”

The brunette pouts, showcasing his puppy eyes to Soobin. “Please?”

Soobin sighs in defeat. “Fine. If it gets too much for you, just tap my thigh or something, okay?”

Yeonjun nods excitedly, and he immediately engulfs Soobin’s cock in his mouth again. He deep throats Soobin, and gags when his cock hits the back of his throat, tears now rolling down his face. Soobin is a bit hesitant, but when he sees Yeonjun looking up at him with his doe, shiny eyes, Soobin thrusts his hips up, fucking Yeonjun’s mouth. The brunette lets out a moan, sending vibrations down Soobin’s cock. The male does it again and again until Yeonjun is a sobbing and moaning mess, and Soobin feels heat pool in the pit of his stomach. He pulls on Yeonjun’s strands, making the brunette cum for the second time that night, and Soobin cums soon after.

The two then just sit there, trying to come down from their high. Yeonjun sighs, and he slumps down next to Soobin, still handcuffed. 

“E-eat me out,” Yeonjun says eventually, looking at Soobin.

The purple-haired male’s eyes widen. “W-what?”

“Eat me out,” Yeonjun repeats. 

“Yeonjun-”

“Please?”

Soobin sighs in defeat, before he climbs on top of Yeonjun, and spreads his legs.

\--

The next morning, Soobin is the first one to wake up. There’s a slightly sour taste in his mouth, but he’s sure if he just rinses his mouth it’ll go away. Checking the time, Soobin sees that it’s ten-thirty in the morning, and he sighs, lying back down.

 _It’s too early_ , Soobin groans to himself. He sighs, looking next to him, and sees Yeonjun’s naked back. The brunette’s hands are still handcuffed, especially since Soobin was wary that he would try to escape whilst Soobin slept. Despite being able to easily maneuver himself at night whilst still being handcuffed, Yeonjun didn’t try to escape and even complained that he couldn’t lie on his back by himself. Soobin sighed at him and helped him turn on his back. 

Now that Soobin looks closer, he can see the blue and purple coloring forming around Yeonjun’s wrists. He winces at the sight but still doesn’t take off his handcuffs. Soobin decides to wait until Yeonjun wakes up to get up, so he looks up at the ceiling, the memories of last night running through his head: the two gave each other a blow job, and then Soobin ate Yeonjun out. It was an _amazing_ experience, especially by how loud the moans Yeonjun let out were, and Soobin would _definitely_ do it again. He just hopes Yeonjun would want to, too.

But now it’s time to turn serious. Soobin and Yeonjun will probably never do what they did last night ever again. Yeonjun is a criminal; Soobin is an FBI agent. They aren’t meant to be together. Soobin’s supposed to put Yeonjun in prison, for god’s sake. He shouldn’t be in love with him, either. It’d be such an embarrassment if Yeonjun didn’t like him back, too. 

(soobin would probably die if that ever happened.)

Soobin sighs, and he glances at Yeonjun again, only to let out a surprised yelp when he notices the older is already looking at him.

“Don’t scare me like that,” he scolds, coming down from his heart attack.

Yeonjun snickers. “You should’ve seen your face when you realized.”

“I hate you,” Soobin pouts.

“You didn’t say that last night when I was giving you head,” Yeonjun says pointedly as he sits up. His shorts are now off, Yeonjun only wearing his sweatshirt and boxers. Without the shorts, the sweatshirt makes him look smaller, and Soobin internally coos at the sight of the older’s frame being drowned by his sweatshirt. But then what Yeonjun said hits Soobin, and he scrunches up his nose in disgust.

“You’re nasty,” he frowns.

“I know,” Yeonjun chuckles. “You hungry?”

“Duh.” 

“No need to be so rude,” Yeonjun huffs. “Anyway, the only thing I have is ramen, so…”

“Do you have bread?” Soobin asks.

“I…think so,” Yeonjun answers. “I think I have some ice cream, too.”

“Perfect,” Soobin says as he quickly gets up. He runs out of the room, leaving Yeonjun confused. He soon walks after Soobin and finds him opening the tub of ice cream and bag of bread.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to eat ice cream and _bread_ for breakfast.” 

“Yup,” Soobin says. “It’s delicious, Yeonjun. Best food you can ever eat in your life.”

“Eh, ramen’s better,” he mutters.

Soobin gasps, and he glares at Yeonjun. “You take that back.”

Yeonjun sticks out his tongue at Soobin. “Make me.”

Soobin narrows his eyes at Yeonjun, before placing the butterknife he is holding down. Yeonjun quickly starts running away, but since Soobin has longer legs, he soon catches up. He wraps his arms around Yeonjun’s waist from behind, stopping him. “You take that back, Yeonjun.”

“No,” he laughs, struggling against Soobin’s grip. “L-let me go!”

“Not until you take what you said back,” he says with a smile. Yeonjun doesn’t say anything still, so Soobin starts tickling him. Yeonjun starts laughing, squirming in Soobin’s grip.

“O-okay, I give up!” Yeonjun surrenders, laughing. “I-I take back what I said!”

“Good,” Soobin huffs as he lets go of Yeonjun.

“Sike,” he smirks, before he quickly starts running away.

“Yah, Yeonjun!”

“Catch me if you can, Binnie!” 

The younger shakes his head, and he runs after Yeonjun. The brunette must’ve forgotten he has handcuffs on, though, because he soon trips, and luckily manages to fall on the couch. He tries to scramble away from Soobin, but the male grabs his ankle to stop him.

“You’re not going anywhere, Yeonjun,” Soobin says as he partially climbs on top of Yeonjun. “You’re mine now.”

“L-let me go!” he pleads as Soobin starts tickling him again. “I-I surrender!”

“I’m not falling for it this time, Yeonjun,” Soobin mutters as he continues. Yeonjun squirms underneath him, continuing to laugh. Once Yeonjun has literal tears running down his face, Soobin stops, letting out a small chuckle. “Did you learn your lesson now?”

“No,” Yeonjun replies, and he sticks his tongue out at Soobin. The agent raises an eyebrow, and he moves his hand to tickle Yeonjun again, but the brunette squeals. “I-I was just kidding! I-I surrender this time. For real.”

“You better,” Soobin warns.

Yeonjun giggles and the two are now silent, their quiet panting being the only noise between them. Yeonjun looks at Soobin, making the younger look back at him. The two just stare at each other, before Yeonjun says, “Hey, Soobin?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we kiss again?”

“Y-you wanna kiss again?” Soobin asks, slightly surprised.

“That’s what I just asked,” Yeonjun pouts as he lightly nudges Soobin’s leg with his own.

Soobin chuckles. “Of course we can.”

\--

By the time Beomgyu wakes up, the spot next to him is empty. Beomgyu sighs, knowing Taehyun is in the kitchen making their breakfast. Beomgyu quickly pulls on his clothes that are on the floor, before he makes his way toward the kitchen. There he sees Taehyun in an oversized hoodie and shorts, flipping a pancake as he hisses slightly when oil jumps on him.

“Hey,” Beomgyu greets, making Taehyun almost drop the spatula he’s holding.

“Oh, hey,” he returns, glancing at Beomgyu.

“You okay?” he questions. “I noticed some oil jumped on you.”

“I’m fine,” Taehyun assures. “That always happens.”

“Clumsy,” Beomgyu coughs under his breath, but Taehyun smacks his arm.

“I heard you,” Taehyun frowns.

“I know.”

Taehyun raises his arm to hit Beomgyu again, but this time, the older grabs Taehyun’s wrist to stop him, bringing him closer until their chests are touching. Being slightly taller than the blonde, Beomgyu smiles down at Taehyun, liking the way the younger’s cheeks turn red.

“Y-yah, hyung, I’m trying to cook here,” he mutters, trying to pull away, but Beomgyu wraps his right arm around Taehyun’s slim waist to stop him from moving. “H-hyung, let me go. Th-the food’s going to burn.”

“Let it burn,” Beomgyu whispers, smiling at Taehyun before he connects their lips. Taehyun resists at first, but he soon wraps his arms around Beomgyu’s neck to bring their bodies closer. Beomgyu smiles, and they continue to kiss. It isn’t until they both hear the smoke alarm going off that they stop. Taehyun quickly grabs a rag to wave it under the alarm, and a minute later, it stops.

“Finally,” he says in relief, putting the rag away.

Beomgyu chuckles. “I think the food is burning, Taehyunnie.”

“Gee, I wonder who’s fault it is,” he grumbles, turning off the stove. “I was preparing some delicious pancakes.”

“We’ll be okay with…” Beomgyu looks at the plate that Taehyun placed next to the stove that has the pancakes. “Six pancakes. That’s more than enough, Tyun.”

“Fine,” he sighs, turning off the stove. “What are you doing up so early, hyung?”

“What do you mean?” Beomgyu asks as he starts taking out the utensils and plates.

“You usually wake up around two o’clock,” Taehyun says. He glances at the clock. “It’s ten.”

“Oh,” Beomgyu says, not knowing what to say. “I don’t know. I guess I just smelled your delicious cooking and decided to get up.”

Taehyun shakes his head, taking out the syrup. “Are you going anywhere today, hyung?”

“Nope,” Beomgyu replies, smiling at Taehyun. “I’m free all day.”

Taehyun nods, and he sits across Beomgyu. “That reminds me. We still have to find Soobin-hyung.”

Beomgyu suppresses back a groan, and the urge to tell Taehyun that Soobin is actually at YJ’s, the criminal everyone in the law enforcement is trying to catch, place. But Beomgyu knows Taehyun and knows the blonde will go all hysteric if he found out. “Right.”

“Where is he, Gyu?” he asks, a small frown on his face.

Beomgyu sighs. “Do you really wanna know the truth?”

Taehyun was totally not expecting that response, and he looks at Beomgyu with wide eyes, slight fear in them. “W-what truth, hyung?”

“The truth about…me, YJ, and Soobin.”

\--

When Soobin and Yeonjun pull away, they’re a bit breathless, but their kiss didn’t get too escalated. They just kissed for a long time.

“Why did you want to kiss again?” Soobin questions as he gets off Yeonjun.

“I like kissing you,” he admits, letting Soobin pull him up. “And your lips are soft, too.”

Soobin smiles, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Y-your lips are soft, too, especially since they’re so full.”

“Y-yeah,” Yeonjun mutters, his cheeks turning red. “Can you uncuff me?”

“Why?” Soobin says, raising an eyebrow.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Yeonjun replies, smiling sheepishly.

“I wasn’t born yesterday, Yeonjun.”

The brunette shrugs. “If I pee myself, you’ll clean it up, then.”

Soobin scrunches his nose up in disgust. “You’re nasty.” Yeonjun giggles and he sends Soobin a kiss. The younger shakes his head at Yeonjun and gets up to go get the keys from Yeonjun’s room. “I’ll be back, then.”

“Hurry up,” he says. “I really need to pee.”

“TMI, Yeonjun,” Soobin mutters, but quickly goes up the stairs. Once he’s in Yeonjun’s room, Soobin goes to where he hid the box. He opens the box and got out the keys he thankfully finds in there. Soobin is about to leave the room when he suddenly hears a phone start ringing. He stops in his tracks, wondering if the ringing is just his imagination, but the ringing keeps going. He quickly searches the boxes to see where the ringing is coming from, and soon finds an iPhone 7 Plus. Soobin looks at the caller ID, and is surprised to see that it says _‘FBI Building in Seoul.’_ Soobin thinks the caller ID is some sort of joke, so he answers the phone. “Hello?”

“Is this SSA Choi Yeonjun?” a male asks on the other line.

“Who is this?” Soobin demands.

“I am Agent Kang Yeosang with the FBI,” he replies. “Is this SSA Choi Yeonjun?”

“Choi Yeonjun?” Soobin repeats, his eyebrows furrowing. “Do you mean _Yeonjun_?”

“Well, that’s his first name, so yeah,” Agent Kang says. “Is this he?”

“Wait, hold up,” Soobin says. _“Yeonjun’s_ an FBI agent?”

“Yes,” Agent Kang answers as if it isn’t obvious. “Didn’t I just tell you that? Who are you?”

“I’m SSA Choi Soobin.” 

“Oh, fuck,” Agent Kang curses. “Uh, this was a prank. Bye.” 

“Wait-”

The call ends, so Soobin sighs. He stares at the screen of the phone in confusion and thinks about what Agent Kang said: _Yeonjun’s an FBI agent_.

 _This doesn’t make sense_ , Soobin thinks to himself. _Yeonjun’s_ YJ _, so he_ can’t _be an FBI agent. But then again, when the news reporter was announcing our names, and she was calling us by ‘Agent’, Yeonjun quickly told me to turn off the TV. And when he first told me his name, I_ knew _it sounded familiar. But where did I hear it from…?_

**_Choi. Yeonjun._ **

_That’s it!_

Soobin’s eyes widen as he quickly realizes the truth.

“Choi Yeonjun!” he quickly calls out, running down the stairs.

“H-how do you know my full name?” Yeonjun asks as he looks at Soobin in surprise. But then he notices the iPhone in Soobin’s hand, and his eyes widen. “L-let me explain-”

“You’re an _FBI agent_ , and you didn’t think to tell me?!” Soobin exclaims. 

“S-Soobin-”

“What the fuck, Yeonjun?!” he yells, making Yeonjun flinch. Soobin doesn’t care, though. He’s too angry to do so. 

“S-Soobin-”

“Ugh, I could kill you right now!” he groans, glaring at Yeonjun.

“Choi Soobin, let me fucking explain!” he finally shouts, glaring back at Soobin.

“Yah, don’t yell at me,” he warns, narrowing his eyes.

“You started it,” Yeonjun reminds.

“I have a reason to,” Soobin says sharply.

“Let me explain, then,” Yeonjun huffs. But first, he turns around, tugging his handcuffs with his wrists. “Uncuff me first.”

Soobin sighs, and he grabs the keys from his pocket. He walks over toward Yeonjun, and unlocks his cuffs, grabbing them. Yeonjun sighs in relief and rubs his wrists, red, blue, and purple marks around them.

“Sorry about that,” Soobin mutters, feeling bad for making bruises appear around Yeonjun’s wrists.

“It’s fine,” he assures. Yeonjun sighs, and he sits down on the couch. He pats the spot next to him, so Soobin can sit next to him, and the male does with a sigh. Yeonjun takes a deep breath, and he sits criss-cross, facing Soobin. “So, to start, I’ve been in the FBI for three years, which means I’ve been in the FBI ever since I was eighteen—”—Technically, people twenty-three or older can only join the FBI, but other people are lucky to join earlier. Just like Soobin, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Taehyun—“My mom was actually an FBI agent,” he continues, “but she retired because she was getting ‘too old.’ My dad was a sheriff back in my town, but he was killed when I was barely one. My mom remarried three years later, and the poor excuse of a man she married became my stepdad. He was an alcoholic and only showed me love and affection when my mom was around. He never really loved me. I even caught him telling some of his buddies the things he would do to me… _sexually_ …if I wasn’t underage. Thankfully, I graduated high school when I was sixteen because my mom enrolled me in kinder when I was four, so I moved into a dorm with someone three years younger than me. He was thirteen, I was sixteen—we instantly clicked. But…he moved away in our sophomore year. When I graduated from university, I was eighteen, because of my brain, and I immediately applied for the FBI. They somehow accepted me, and I’ve been an agent ever since. I immediately became one of their best agents in my first month and was agent of the month for the whole year. And then two years later, when you arrived, my supervisor told me I had a new mission: to see if you were trustworthy or not. They made up everything about me—from the crimes I did, the people I killed, my history, and hell, even my face. They put me as ‘YJ’ because that’s what Beomgyu calls me. He’s an FBI agent, too, and he’s called ‘BG’ because that’s what I call him.”

“So…Beomgyu isn’t a criminal, either?” Soobin asks.

Yeonjun shakes his head. “No. The FBI made up everything to see if you were trustworthy. They gave you the mission to arrest me on purpose and threatened to fire you because you weren’t trustworthy yet. I’m Supervisory Special Agent Choi Yeonjun from the FBI, and I’m sorry I lied to you.”

“Why did they put Beomgyu on the case, too, though?” Soobin says.

Yeonjun chuckles. “I wanted him to, and it’d be more fun that way.”

Soobin nods. “So…everything was just a lie? You’re not really a criminal?”

“No,” Yeonjun confirms.

“What about your other men?” Soobin asks.

“They’re fellow agents of the FBI as well,” Yeonjun replies. “Do you have any more questions?”

“Did Kim Taehyung put you to this?” Soobin says.

Yeonjun nods. “Yup. Why do you think you haven’t been found yet? If Kim wasn’t on this, you’d be found already.”

“True,” Soobin mutters. “So, did I pass the test?”

“Hmm…” Yeonjun looks at Soobin, tapping his chin. “Nah. You’re fired.”

“Yeonjun,” Soobin whines.

“Kidding,” Yeonjun giggles. “Yes, you passed the test. Technically, you did arrest me, but I seduced you enough with my sexiness to not put me in prison.”

“You didn’t seduce me,” Soobin scoffs, but even _he_ knows he’s lying.

“Sure I didn’t,” Yeonjun agrees sarcastically. 

“So, if you aren’t really a criminal,” Soobin says, watching Yeonjun as the brunette climbs onto his lap, “does that mean I can date you?”

“Well, technically, FBI agents aren’t allowed to date each other,” Yeonjun reminds, wrapping his arms around Soobin’s neck, “but I’m sure Taehyung can make an exception. Is that your way of asking me to be your boyfriend, Choi Soobin?”

“Maybe,” he says cheekily.

“Then yes,” Yeonjun agrees, before he leans in, pressing his lips against Soobin’s. The purple-haired male wraps his arms around Yeonjun’s waist, pulling him closer. When they pull away seconds later, Yeonjun leans his forehead against Soobin’s, letting out a small giggle that makes Soobin coo. “I can finally say you’re my boyfriend.”

“You should be honored,” he says. “Not everyone gets to say they’re dating me.”

“Taehyun sure wished he could,” Yeonjun says, which makes Soobin groan.

“Shit, I forgot about him,” he curses. “He’s going to be hurt when he finds out you and I are dating.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t have anymore feelings for you,” Yeonjun says.

“How?” Soobin asks, raising an eyebrow.

“He has Beomgyu,” Yeonjun replies as if it isn’t obvious. “Duh.”

Soobin laughs, squeezing Yeonjun’s waist. “No need to be so rude.”

“I wasn’t,” he says pointedly, letting out a laugh. Yeonjun meets Soobin’s eyes, and they soon start leaning in. Before their lips can touch, though, they both hear a phone ringing, and they groan. Yeonjun curses whoever’s calling him under his breath, making Soobin chuckle. Yeonjun grabs his phone and sees that Beomgyu is the one calling him. “I can just call him later,” he grumbles.

“Wait, don’t you need to tell Kim that the mission is completed?” Soobin says.

“Right,” Yeonjun mutters, and he grabs his phone again. He gets off Soobin’s lap, and dials Taehyung’s number, waiting for the older to answer.

The silver-haired male does a few seconds later. “SSA Kim Taehyung.”

“Kim,” Yeonjun says.

“Ah, Yeonjun,” Taehyung says. “Is Soobin there with you?”

“Yes,” Yeonjun replies. “The mission is completed.”

“It is?” Taehyung says, sounding confused. “I wasn’t alerted that you’re in prison.”

“The police forgot, I guess,” Yeonjun says, shrugging. “So can I tell Soobin the truth now?”

“Yes,” Taehyung allows. “About time, too.”

Yeonjun giggles. “I know right.”

“Come to the building later today, though,” Taehyung says. “I need to congratulate Soobin, and I have something to show you both.”

“Okay…” Yeonjun says slowly, wondering what Taehyung wants to show them. “What time do you want us to go over there?”

“Around…three.”

“Okay,” Yeonjun says. “Bye, then, Kim.”

“Bye,” he returns, before ending their call.

“What did Kim say?” Soobin asks.

“He wants us at the building by three,” Yeonjun informs. He glances at the time on his phone. “It’s twelve right now. That gives us at least two hours and a half…”

“Luckily for you, I can do a lot of things in two hours and a half,” Soobin mutters, bringing Yeonjun closer by his waist.

The brunette chuckles, and he wraps his arms around Soobin’s neck. “I can do a lot of things in two hours and a half, too.”

“Whoever does the most wins,” he says.

“Wins what?” Yeonjun asks.

Soobin shrugs. “What do you propose?”

“The loser has to do whatever the winner wants for twenty-four hours,” Yeonjun suggests after thinking for a bit.

“Deal,” Soobin agrees. “Prepare to lose, Choi Yeonjun.”

“Oh, I won’t lose,” he chuckles, leaning in closer toward Soobin.

“Sure,” he mutters, and before Yeonjun can say anything else, Soobin connects their lips, entangling his fingers in Yeonjun’s hair, and tugging on the strands.

\--

Two hours later, Soobin and Yeonjun are getting dressed in their suits. Soobin is tying his tie, a small smirk on his face when he notices Yeonjun’s legs still shaking.

“We finished ten minutes ago, Yeonjun,” Soobin chuckles. “How are your legs still staking?”

“D-don’t judge my poor legs,” Yeonjun pouts. “You were the one in between them. Ask yourself that.”

“I’m that good, then, huh?”

Yeonjun scoffs. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Your legs shaking say so otherwise, Yeonjunnie.”

“W-whatever, then.”

Soobin smiles in triumph, and soon starts pulling on his shoes. “By the way, when am I going to get my stuff back?”

“Sometime tomorrow,” Yeonjun replies.

Soobin nods. They’re soon done changing, so they both head outside. They don’t see any of the guards, so they get inside Yeonjun’s car, which is surprisingly (kind of) a hybrid car. 

“Can I ask you something, Jun?” Soobin asks as Yeonjun starts backing up from his driveway.

“You already did, but sure,” he answers, shifting the gear to drive.

Soobin rolls his eyes. “What…what happened to your mom and stepdad?” Yeonjun visibly tenses, and his grip on the steering wheel tightens. Soobin notices, so he’s quick to say, “Y-you don’t have to-”

“Th-they’re still together,” Yeonjun interrupts, relaxing a bit. “They live back in my hometown, which is in Bundang-gu. They live in my childhood home still, but we don’t talk anymore. The last time we did was when I last visited them, which was…three years ago.”

“W-what happened?” Soobin hesitantly questions.

Yeonjun sighs, and he surprises Soobin by intertwining their fingers together. “It was five days after my university graduation, and I decided to surprise them. But my stepdad was the only one home when I got there, and he…tried to do some things to me since I was eighteen, a legal age. I kicked him in the nuts, though, and slapped him across the face, before running out of the house. I called my mom, she came home, and I explained everything to her.” Yeonjun takes a deep breath, blinking back his tears. “Sh-she…”

“She didn’t believe you,” Soobin finishes softly.

Yeonjun nods, sniffling. “Y-yeah.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Jun,” Soobin frowns as he runs his thumb over the top of Yeonjun’s hand.

“It’s fine,” he says. “I got over it. It’s been two years, you know.”

“Have they tried contacting you?” Soobin inquires.

“Yeah,” Yeonjun scoffs. “I’ve blocked their numbers, though, and just nine months ago, they bought me the stupid house. I tried to decline the offer, but they had already signed the papers in _my_ name. The real estate agent said they don’t accept returns, so I had to keep the house. My stuff was already being moved in, and I don’t want to live in that house, because it’s just a shitty apology from my mom and stepdad.”

“Where having you been living, then?” Soobin asks.

“In my apartment or Beomgyu’s,” Yeonjun replies. “I don’t want the house.”

“You could always sell it,” Soobin says pointedly.

Yeonjun shakes his head. “My parents signed the papers to not let it happen.”

“Wow,” Soobin says. “That’s just…wow.”

“I know,” Yeonjun agrees, sighing. “What about your parents?”

“They’re alive and…together,” Soobin hesitantly answers.

“Do you have a good relationship with them?” Yeonjun questions, sparing Soobin a glance.

The male nods. “Yeah. The last time we talked was nine days ago.”

“That’s nice,” Yeonjun says.

Soobin nods again. But then his eyes widen when he remembers something. “Where’s my badge?”

“Fuck,” Yeonjun curses. “I think it’s still at the kidnapping center.”

“That’s great,” Soobin mutters.

“Don’t worry, Soobinnie,” Yeonjun says, smiling cheekily. “I’m sure we can still get you inside. Everyone practically knows your face, anyway.”

“Yeah, but I’ll get time off without pay,” Soobin frowns. “One of the reasons I applied for the Bureau is because of the money.”

“You’ll be fine,” Yeonjun says. “Besides…I know a few ways to make up for that money.”

“You think wrong,” Soobin laughs.

Yeonjun raises an eyebrow. “Are you _declining_ my offer, Soobinnie?”

“No,” he assures. “Just tell me when and where.”

“How about Saturday night after you take me out to dinner for Thai food at seven?” 

“Deal.”

\--

Almost thirty minutes later, Soobin and Yeonjun arrive at the FBI building. The younger of the two still feels a bit weird knowing the fact that Yeonjun is an FBI agent and not a criminal. Other agents send them smiles, telling Soobin they missed him, and Soobin just awkwardly thanks them. Yeonjun laughs at his shyness, and they get onto Soobin’s floor five minutes later. When they arrive, they immediately notice their silver-haired male boss waiting for them by Soobin’s desk.

“Not us getting in trouble,” Yeonjun mumbles, making Soobin try to stifle back a laugh. They arrive in front of Taehyung, and bow to him, in order to try to get out of trouble.

“Morning, Mr. Kim,” they greet in unison.

“What are you guys doing?” Taehyung asks, raising an eyebrow.

“W-we’re just greeting our boss politely,” Soobin says. 

“Okay…” Taehyung says slowly, giving them a weird look. “Anyway, follow me into my office, please.”

Soobin and Yeonjun nod, following Taehyung into his office. When they arrive, the oldest closes the door behind them and closes the blinds to make sure no one spies on them.

“Are we in trouble?” Yeonjun immediately frowns, making Soobin nudge his side.

“No?” Taehyung gives Yeonjun a confused look. “Why would you think that?”

“N-no reason,” Soobin says. “Why did you call us in here, Kim?”

“Ah, right,” he mutters. Taehyung clears his throat and smiles at Soobin and Yeonjun, which is a bit weird for them. But they still smile back, not being able to resist not to when Taehyung’s beautiful boxy smile is being shown to them. “I wanted to congratulate you both for completing your missions. Soobin, did Yeonjun explain to you the reason for doing what he did?”

“Yes,” Soobin assures.

“Good,” Taehyung says. “Then that shows that I _can_ trust you, Soobin. Welcome to the team.”

Taehyung extends his hand, and Soobin looks down at it in shock. Yeonjun nudges his side, so Soobin smiles apologetically, and shakes Taehyung’s hand.

“Th-thanks, Kim,” Soobin says. “I’m glad to be here.”

“We like having you here,” Taehyung says. “I-”

Taehyung is suddenly interrupted, though, when the three of them hear the door to Taehyung’s office suddenly opening, two males coming in, slightly panting.

“W-we’re here,” the one with silver hair says first. It’s Beomgyu. 

“S-sorry for being late,” the one with blonde hair adds. Taehyun.

“It’s fine,” Taehyung says. “Come in, and close the door behind you, please.”

Beomgyu nods, doing what he was told. When he looks up, he smiles, immediately greeting Yeonjun into a hug. “Ugh, I missed you, YJ.”

The second oldest chuckles, and he wraps his arms around Beomgyu’s neck. “I missed you, too, BG.”

“It feels weird hearing you two call each other that,” Soobin says. 

“How?” Yeonjun asks as he and Beomgyu pull away.

Soobin shrugs. “I don’t know. I just feel like getting my hands on some handcuffs, and arresting you two.”

Yeonjun smirks, and he strolls over toward Soobin, letting his fingers softly touch the younger’s jaw. “Oh, you can totally arrest me tonight, _agent_.”

“Uh, Yeonjun-”

“A-are you guys dating?” Taehyun questions, his eyes slightly wide.

“N-no,” Yeonjun lies, and he takes a step away from Soobin, knowing about Taehyun’s feelings toward the purple-haired agent. “W-why would we be?”

“Yeonjun,” he sighs. “Taehyun doesn’t deserve to be lied to.”

“W-what do you mean, hyung?” 

Soobin takes a deep breath, and he and Taehyun meet eyes. “Yeonjun and I…we’re dating, Taehyun.”

“Oh.” The blonde totally wasn’t expecting that answer. “Okay.”

“‘Okay’?” Yeonjun repeats, just as confused as Soobin and Taehyung are.

“Woah, you four are all dating?” he asks, looking between Soobin, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Taehyun.

“Y-you guys are dating?” Soobin and Yeonjun say in unison, looking at the youngest two in surprise.

“Um…” Beomgyu and Taehyun look at each other. “W-we are.”

“Oh, thank god,” Soobin says in relief. “So…you don’t have a crush on me anymore, Tae?”

“No,” he assures. “Even if I did, you deserve to be with Yeonjun, hyung.”

“Thanks, Tae,” Soobin says with a smile, and he walks over toward the youngest, engulfing him into a hug.

“Not y’all making me feel single,” Taehyung mutters, making the others laugh. 

“Aren’t you and Jeongguk dating, though?” Beomgyu asks.

Taehyung waves him off. “Nah. Those are just rumors.”

“You’ll find someone soon, Kim,” Taehyun says.

“Thanks, cuz,” Taehyung says. “Anyway, before Beomgyu and Taehyun interrupted me, I have some news to share with you all.”

“What is it?”

“After the rest of the Bureau and I discussed it for a while,” Taehyung starts, “we decided to make you all into a team. We noticed how great of agents you all are, and you four would work better together as a team. It’s a bonus point that you’re all friends, too. So, what do you guys say?”

“I’m okay with it,” Soobin says. He looks at the others. “Guys?”

“We’re okay with it, too,” they agree in unison.

“It’d be like going on a double date each time we have a case,” Yeonjun squeals, clapping his hands lightly.

“Eh, not really,” Taehyung says.

Yeonjun’s smile turns into a frown. “Why not?”

“Because you guys are having a fifth member added to your team,” Taehyung informs. “Everyone, meet Kai Kamal Huening, or, as he likes to go by, Hueningkai.”

The door to Taehyung’s office opens, and a brown-haired male wearing a simple button-up and jeans walks in. He closes the door behind him, smiling as he bows down to everyone.

“H-hello,” he greets. 

Everyone smiles at Kai, especially by how _cute_ he looks, but Yeonjun’s the only one not smiling. His mouth is opened, and his eyes well with tears.

“H-Hyuka?” he says softly.

At the nickname, Hueningkai looks up, his eyes widening when he sees Yeonjun. “J-Jun-hyung?”

“Hyuka!” he squeals and immediately engulfs Kai into a tight hug. The youngest starts to cry as well, hugging Yeonjun back just as tight. It feels like hours until they pull away, laughing at the sight of each other’s tears. Yeonjun smiles, wiping away a tear that fell from Hueningkai’s eye. “I-I missed you so much, Hyuka.”

“I-I missed you so much, too, hyung,” he returns.

“Do you two…know each other?” Soobin asks, even though the answer is pretty obvious.

“Y-yeah,” Yeonjun replies. He turns to face the others, looking at Soobin first. “This is the roommate I told you about.” Yeonjun then looks at everyone, motioning toward Kai. “E-everyone, this is my best friend and old roommate in university.”

Beomgyu smiles. “Hi! Nice to meet you! I’m Choi Beomgyu!”

“H-hi,” Hueningkai giggles.

Taehyun grins at the sound of Kai’s giggles. “I’m Kang Taehyun, Beomgyu’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Hueningkai says.

“And I’m Choi Soobin,” he says lastly. 

“He’s also my boyfriend,” Yeonjun mutters in Kai’s ear, making the youngest gasp.

“Finally you get a boyfriend, hyung,” he says.

“Yah, Hueningkai!” Yeonjun pouts, making the others laugh.

“Now that you all know each other,” Taehyung says, “be glad to know this is your team for the rest of your life in the FBI. Congratulations, you five.”

“Thanks, Kim,” Soobin says.

Taehyung nods. “You’re all free to leave.”

The five nod this time, and they bow to Taehyung, before leaving his office. They walk outside until they stop by Soobin’s desk.

“I can’t wait until we go on our first case together,” Yeonjun squeals. 

“Me, neither,” Beomgyu agrees. “I’m glad I have you all on my team.”

“We’re glad, too, Gyu,” Taehyun says. “Group hug?”

The others look at each other before they nod, engulfing each other in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> brown-haired yeonjun before cysm era is superior 😔🖐🏿
> 
> title: “siren” by sunmi


End file.
